Codename, Wolf 4831
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: As a child, Yami was kidnapped to be used in an experiment to fuse human and animal DNA. 13 years later, he escapes the labs and meets Yugi, and they fall in love, but his "creators" won't give up on taking control of him. YamixYugi. IN HIATUS!
1. Prologue

(A/N: All right, all right, I know what you're all thinking. I know I should be working right now on Shonen-Ai High School, but I really really really wanted to put up this! It's kinda short since it's only the prologue, but I hope you guys will like it! And I put this up for two reasons: 1- I just wanted to, and 2- because if I don't have the next chapter of Shonen-Ai High School soon, at least I might have the next chapter of this fanfic!

Anyway, this won't have Japanese words, but it might have the Japanese names of the characters. You know the disclaimer already, so... enjoy! :D  
BTW, the prologue is in Yami's POV)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Prologue**

The alarm rang; I could clearly hear the voices of everyone yelling, not clearly understanding what they were saying. I could figure out only one word: _prototype_.

I let out a growl loud enough for me, but not for them, to hear. I wasn't a prototype anymore. No, I was a complete and whole creation now, and I definitely wasn't going to let them use me as their weapon. The same voices became clear this time. Someone had ordered the doors of the experimental base to be closed, every exit I could possibly find. I turned in a corner, still running in two legs, and finally saw the two doors that hadn't been activated yet. My excitement turned into horror as they began to close.

I cursed mentally; I had less than 20 seconds. I tried to calculate on my mind… the phasing lasted about 7 seconds in which I'd be capable of running twice as much as I'd run in two legs. Then I could have at the most 10 seconds to get out. I only had one chance.

I felt the fur growing out of my body as soon as I thought the word _phase_. When I felt changed enough, I turned to all fours and prayed the good Lord that it was just what I needed to escape. Ten seconds; I only had 10 seconds left.

Here went nothing, the mental countdown started.

_Ten… nine… eight…_

The sound of the bullets shooting out of the handguns and rifles hurt my ears more than if one of them had actually hurt me. None of them did, of course.

_Seven… six… five…_

I was so close and yet the doors seemed so far. Time was running out—this was my only chance, I had to give it my very best shot!

_Four… three…_

The space between the exit and me suddenly looked longer. I wouldn't be able. I ran faster, the fastest I'd ever run in my life. It still wasn't enough, not for me. Every bit of hope built within me vanished as easily as if it'd never been there.

_Two…_

Darkness surrounded me at the moment I heard the doors close.

_One…_

* * *

(A/N: I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!! Please review! And I promise I'll have the next chapter of S-AHS soon! Please be patient!)


	2. Encountering the Wolf

(A/N: OMG! Did you guys know that you're like the most awesome people I've ever known?! I love you all!! Thanks so much for reviewing to the prologue! Man, I thought it was a crappy start, but now I've got faith again! Thank you lots!!! :D

Anyway, you got me in such a good mood that I did the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I worked hard on it and I'd love if it's of your liking! The disclaimer's already been stated, so, go on and read! :P)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 1**

"Yugi, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, Yuge! YUGE!"

"Eh?" The boy with the amethyst eyes turned to his white-haired and blonde friends as they walked through the hallway. "What were you saying, guys?" The white-haired sweat dropped.

"Forget it," he said.

"Sorry, Ryou, sorry, Jou," Yugi apologized. "I think I got a bit distracted."

"You sure did, man." Ryou rolled his eyes as the other one spoke. "Anyway, what got ya so distracted 'n class?" asked the blonde, Jou. "I mean, I know Banner's is not da best and less boring class f'all…"

"It's not that," said the boy quickly. "Well, not that you're wrong," he laughed, "but that's not it." He turned his head around to make sure that no one was watching and took out a sketchpad from his backpack. He opened it and started to turn the pages, looking for one. "Okay, this is what I was doing on class." Yugi leaned the sketchpad towards his friends, who gasped at seeing the drawing.

"Whoa," said Ryou completely amazed. "That is _really_ something."

The drawing was that one of a black furred wolf with red crimson eyes and small touches of yellow and purple on his paws. The one thing that mostly got their attention was the thick iron buckle on the wolf's neck with the number 4831 engraved on it.

"I understand dat you've a very big fascination with wolves, Yuge," began Jou, "but what's da buckle 'bout?"

"Look, this isn't something I created!" said Yugi. "This is the picture of a wolf I saw last night on my dreams!"

"What do you mean?" The boy pulled his best friends out of the school's building. Once they were out of sight, he spoke.

"I know it will sound weird and kind of crazy, but last night, I had a dream of this wolf," he said, pointing at the sketch. "It was running through what seemed like a forest, and suddenly, he stopped at a very high cliff and turned around. In front of him, there was another wolf, a brown one. Neither of them did a thing, but I'm pretty sure they were about to have a fight. In an instant, I could only see the black wolf; then, his eyes widened and he looked down at himself to see a wound, a very deep one. He looked at the brown wolf and started walking back until he fell from the cliff. And then I woke up."

Ryou and Jou turned to stare at one another when the blonde erupted in laughter.

"I'm not kidding, Jou!"

"S- Sorry, Yuge," laughed the older, "but dat's gotta be da weirdest thin' I've heard!"

"Don't tease him, Jou," interrupted Ryou, looking at Yugi. "I think it's kinda cute!"

"Thanks, Ryou," said the youngest. "Anyway, I need to head back home. There are still a lot of things to do!" Yugi turned around and waved goodbye at his friends, who waved back, before starting his way home.

-

Why did Jou make such fun of Yugi's anecdote? It might be crazy, but that didn't mean he _was_ crazy, did it?! No, of course not. The boy sighed in frustration. After telling them about his dream, he hadn't been able to get the picture of the wolf out of his head.

What if what he had seen hadn't been just a dream? What if the wolf really _did_ exist and was now wounded and about to die somewhere in the forest at the middle of the city?

Yugi shook his head. There was _no way_ that _that_ could be true, right? It wasn't like on those stupid movies that this guy or girl dreamed about something and at the next day it became true.

He let out a sigh as he entered the forest he had to cross to get home. However, his steps slowed down not long after he'd gotten inside. This forest always gave him some chills on the spine, and today he felt like there was more to it than it had ever been.

The boy tried to get his mind away from all the worry and began to think on some wolves' legends his late grandfather used to tell him.

His favorite was that one of the last wolf in existence who had a notorious reputation in the village down the mountains where he lived. Every villager was afraid of him—they've heard stories of its teeth, its red eyes burning and filled with hunger—everyone but one boy, who had lived all his life in the village but whom no one really knew.

Each night, he'd stay awake, wondering why he felt so lost in his small village. And then, when he heard the wolf howling to the moon, he'd swear he was listening to a voice that he'd never known of before; he'd swear that the wolf was feeling deep within him what the boy was feeling, too. Of course, he had also heard the stories, but he badly wanted to meet the wolf by himself, to know why the wolf cried at night.

So one day, before the sun rose, he went to the mountains, following a path not marked by a map but by his heart. He traveled with no food or weapon, and when the day ended and he was halfway already, he wondered if it had been wise coming here… he wasn't going to give up now. The boy slept that night with a dream of the wolf howling towards his direction, howling maybe towards his path.

When he woke up, after finding food and encountering a bear, the boy finally met face to face with the mighty animal. He could not make a single movement; he saw nothing that had been mentioned on the villagers' stories. In that instant, the boy could remember that sorrowful song that the wolf had been singing at night, and he understood then…

The wolf's song—the wolf's cry—was to banish loneliness. It had reached miles and miles of distance and it had at last touched him. And then, further than understanding each other by just the simple gesture of a smile, both of them… wolf and boy… became one single heart.

It was said that no one ever saw the boy again. However, a hunter could swear that on the mountains, following a deer, he had encountered with a wolf and a boy sleeping side by side under some trees; and even though he tried to find them again, he didn't have any response. Still, at night, some of the villagers lied awake on their beds waiting—and hoping—to listen to the strange and wolfish duet singing by the moonlight.

"I guess it's hard to forget it," said Yugi to himself after the long memory. He'd had that fascination ever since he was a child, as his grandfather had, too. He bowed his head in respect as he thought of his now late relative. "Grandpa always told me the best of stories…"

Yugi stopped himself when a howling pierced loudly through his ears. He hadn't just heard that, had he? There were certainly _no_ werewolves around, and certainly, _not_ somewhere around him!

He was no more than half a mile away from getting out of the forest when he heard it again. The same howling from before. Instead of ignoring it, instead of being scare by it… he became intrigued by it. So intrigued that he decided to follow it, just like the boy from the legend.

The woods suddenly seemed to shrink, almost as if they weren't as big as before. Yugi had difficulty to follow the sound he had heard after it ended in a sudden. He even stopped his tracks to see if he could listen to the following sound. Not even a growling came afterwards, though.

The boy got scared. What if something had happened to the animal?

"I'll find you," he told while making his way through the woods. "And if you're hurt, I'll heal you." He kept repeating the same words as if he hoped the wolf would hear him and come to him.

Before he could even realize it, he had found what he'd been looking for.

The black furred animal lied down under a tree, a deep wound still releasing blood stayed right on the middle of his chest. Yugi did his best to hold back a gasp as he saw the creature. He took out from his backpack the notebook where he'd drawn the sketch and looked frantically for the drawing. Staring at it for a few moments, the boy looked back at the animal.

_A black furred wolf with small touches of yellow and purple on his paws._

He searched for the final detail… the final one thing that would either prove that he had gone insane or he had had a "vision." And when he found it—he even let go of his notebook, allowing it to fall to the grass.

There it was. The thick iron buckle with the number 4831 engraved on it was there, on its neck!

He couldn't believe it. It just _couldn't_ be real. This wolf lying wounded right in front of him was the same one he had dreamed with last night! But… anyway, he couldn't just let him die, could he?!

_If you're hurt, I'll heal you, _remembered Yugi. Without thinking twice, the boy got closer to the wolf, slowly, carefully… In an instant, the animal opened his eyes and got up in a defensive position. Its eyes—even its eyes were just like Yugi had seen them: crimson red-colored.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, raising his arms above his head. "I want to help." The wolf seemed to hesitate about what Yugi was trying to convince him of. "If you'd allow me, I could try to heal you." The wolf looked away and bowed his head, returning to the same position he'd been in when the boy found him.

Yugi closed the gap between them and knelt down next to him. He took off his jacket, bit the sleeve of his shirt, and cut a pretty long piece of it, beginning to tie it carefully around the animal's torso. The wolf growled in response and started to take it off.

"Hey, don't do that!" replied the boy. "You have to leave it there or you won't heal at all!" The black furred one didn't seem to listen as he continued to growl in pain, moving wildly as pain shot right through him. "Stop moving, you'll only make it worse!" pleaded Yugi, doing what he could to hold the animal with one arm, which didn't come out to be of great help as the wolf pushed him away. The boy frowned.

"All right, I won't be the nice guy anymore, so you better stay still!" he said, taking off his backpack and placing it on its back, using it to keep him in place. While the wolf struggled to get free, Yugi used his other hand to try once more to cover deep wound, covering the wolf's torso. "Stay still!" he repeated. A painful howling left the hurt one's mouth as the boy tightly tied the piece of bandage together. He sighed as he took his backpack from the animal.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked, which earned him a growl from the other one. As he caught a glimpse of the wolf's crimson red eyes again, Yugi could swear that—for an instant; for just a slight moment—he had seen a human face underneath its black fur.

* * *

(A/N: I'm pretty sure you all know who we're talking about here, right? Hee hee, just the thought of what'll happen further further on the story... :D but! Of course I don't wanna give spoilers, so you'll have to wait and read the next chapter! Please review, guys! And again, YOU ROCK!! :D

BTW, before I forget, I had to do some investigation to find the legend that Yugi introduces us to at the middle of the chapter. If you guys'd like to read the whole story -which I loved- then go to my profile and check it out. The webpage's got some really cool stories about wolves, the one mentioned in here's called The Wolf and the Boy :P)


	3. Bringing Me Home

(A/N: Woot! Thank God because I don't have school tomorrow! -celebrates- Anyway, since I'll be VERY busy this week -waiting for the new episode of Junjou Romantica 2 and getting ready for the premiere of Twlight, oh, and school- I decided to work on the next chapter for this story! And so, here it is! :D

I wanted to do this chapter on Yami's POV so you guys can get to understand a bit more about him and stuff. What happened to him won't be revealed until further chapters, but it's still good to get a sight inside of Yami's mind. Enjoy! :D)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 2**

**Yami's POV**

Stupid, idiotic, damn wound! How could that bullet pierce through me like a knife through a leaf? Oh, great, it must have been one of his freaking "holy bullets." What did they think I was, a vampire? Holy bullets of hell!

I licked one of my paws since I still was phased into a wolf and softly rubbed the wound, which resulted in my mouth letting out a painful howl. Now my paw was full of blood. After licking it off, mentally cursing, I lied down on the cold floor made up of grass.

Maybe this _was_ the best way to end it, huh? If I died, there was no way that those freaking scientists and that stupid _first_ prototype could use me as their weapon. Finally free.

No… no! That wasn't what bro had told me! I tried imagining what he would say on a situation like the one I was involved in.

"_Always fight, Yami, and never look back! We, the brave Wolf Brigade, will _not_ be defeated! And we will definitely NOT lose to those fucking pieces of shitty lab crap!"_

I sighed. Maybe he wouldn't have used the cursing words. He might, if he would've been angry or really, really excited. I howled again, trying to take out my emotions with the forest.

What an ironic way of spending my life. Wolves had always been our companions, our loyal partners, our guides in those hard times… and then I was turned into one. Ha, I still let out a humorless chuckle at that one.

Even when I hated to let down bro—I simply couldn't go on. The four of my legs hurt like hell, and I couldn't quite breathe with the pain filling my torso. If I couldn't even breathe normally, I was absolutely sure I wouldn't be able to run. Heck, I wasn't able to even walk!

And so I waited for the worst, or this time _best_, to come.

In a sudden moment, which also seemed like a very long moment, I heard a voice; a _human_ voice.

The words it spoke were soft, and they reached my ears as if the wind had carried them towards me. I began wondering if it was bro's spirit haunting me already since I couldn't clearly figure out what it was saying and I had just given up the fight. Then, they were all clear enough for me to even imagine them.

_I'll find you. And if you're hurt, I'll heal you._

No, it definitely wasn't bro. I was sure that there was no way he would ever say that.

This voice… it was soothing, calming… just like a mother when she tried to comfort her child in a stormy and rainy night. And at the same time it was mortifying because I did not know who the voice belonged to. I might as well find out, or not. The sound of slow footsteps filled my ears. I quickly stood up and let my eyes open. I almost gasped at the sight in front of me.

There was a boy—a _human_ boy—standing right in front of me. He seemed surprised to see me, maybe because he'd never seen a wolf before, who knows.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, raising his arms above his head, "I want to help," and I got completely lost on his voice. It was just the same one I'd heard before! It was the mother-soothing-calming-like one! That just wasn't possible. "If you'd allow me, I could try to heal you." So I did what my instincts told me to do: looked away, bowing my head, and went back to how I was in the first place.

I was sure that he wasn't dangerous, and he _definitely_ wasn't a spy or whatnot sent by _them_. No; this kid was somehow different than any person I'd ever met. He took off a piece of his shirt's sleeve and got closer, starting to tie it around my wound.

I growled again. Damn, it hurt like hell! I began to take it off, which obviously didn't seem to please the kid.

"Hey, don't do that! You have to leave it there or you won't heal at all!" he said. Of course that I just ignored him and kept growling. "Stop moving, you'll only make it worse!" Damn was he stubborn. He tried to keep me in place with one of his arms. It didn't work as I pushed him away from me, trying uselessly to take the bandage off.

"All right, I won't be the nice guy anymore, so you better stay still!" Then I felt something heave on my back. What the hell had he placed above me?! I struggled to break free of him. "Stay still!" I was really getting tired of this kid ordering me around. I howled painfully as he finally managed to tie the bandage around my wound. He took back whatever he used to keep me in place and sighed.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked. I growled in response, shooting him a fierce look. If the wound hadn't been hurting me so much, I might have stayed still. It wasn't my fault that the damn bullet had pierced right through me. I was glad it hadn't killed me, though.

My eyelids suddenly felt heavier, and fatigue slowly crawled inside me. Without I could react, my body went completely numb, and I fell asleep.

-

"What was it again, Ryou? Oh, right, yeah, I get it."

The human voice woke me up as if it had been calling me for a long time. I looked down at myself. I was lying in a medium-sized blue rug next to a bed… in what seemed like the kid's room. How did I get here?

"Thank you, and sorry for troubling you. Yeah, I know that. See you tomorrow, Ryou!" I turned to the door as soon as he entered the room. His eyes widened at seeing me, but then he smiled gently. "Good, you're awake now!" I was suddenly aware that I hadn't changed back into my human form for as long as I'd been asleep. I silently thanked the world for that.

"And your wound is much better, I see." I blinked and almost jumped when I saw him kneeling in front of me, staring at the bandage covered around my torso. "The wolves' healing capacity is incredible! I thought that only happened in myths!"

So he _did know_ about wolves. Well, that was a good beginning, I guess. Wait a minute. What the hell was I talking about?! It's not like I was going to stay much longer with this kid.

"I know you might be thinking about leaving as soon as you can," he said, interrupting my thoughts, "but you have to rest. You haven't completely healed yet." I hated to admit it, but he was right.

Even though I wanted to leave at the first chance I got, it was going to be useless if I was still hurt by the wound.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you!" said the kid, grinning. I was totally surprised that he still hadn't panicked about finding a wolf and taking it to his home. It was either that or the kid was very good at hiding that kind of stuff.

Now that I thought of it, staying with him was the best choice at the moment. Those lab freaks and their first proto—_creation_—might see me if I went out. And if they saw me alive, they'd try to kill me. And they _would_ kill me.

If I had been in my human form, I guess I would've sighed. But now, I could do nothing more than wait until my wound was healed.

"That reminds me!" I looked at him again, and he was now about two feet away from me. "You must be hungry! I doubt that you moved from that tree ever since you got there, so it might've been a really long time since you last ate!" Was he freaking out because of something so ridiculous? Of all the things he could be scared of…

Actually, I _was_ kinda hungry. I don't know how long it had been since I had ever eaten some _real_ food. Those crappy lab freaks had only given me pills or stuff like that, and not even to feed me, just to see how my body would react to it. Damn them to hell.

"All right, I really don't know what wolves eat," added the kid. "Huh? Eh, don't worry about it! I just need to do some research and you'll be eating in no time!" I had to control myself from raising an eyebrow. "Call me an ignorant if you want to, but it's not my fault that we don't have that much of wild animals around here!" I actually was thinking about that, but he was right.

Something suddenly dropped in my mind. In what part of the world was I now? With everything I had seen before he found me, it didn't look like I was in the same half of the world where the lab was.

And just how long had I been there? The last thing I remembered before the waking up was that they froze me… how much time had they left me frozen like that? I wanted to believe it hadn't been more than a month; nonetheless, the thought of having spent a year or even more in that cold chamber sent a chill down my spine.

"So, you stay here and I'll be back before you realize it" he said, interrupting me again, before leaving the room. I was surprised that he was going to such extents just to take care of me. Not any human would do that for a wolf. Unless they came from the same place I did, I doubted any of them would even glance at one of my brothers if they saw one.

In fact… this kid reminded me of bro. His expression when he first saw me reminded me of when bro found me, lying almost numbly over a dead body under the rain. He had taken me into his life as if I had been his lost little brother.

And I couldn't help but to see that same heart of gold within this kid. As much as I hated his kind, even though I was half one of them, I could possibly bring myself to think that not all of them were the same. Actually, I was already beginning to think that some humans might not be so bad, after all.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if it was kinda short, but you know, Yami's mind IS sorta complicated to understand. I mean, I was having trouble just thinking about what he would think! Dear Lord, can I be even more pathetic? Gah, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! And don't freak out if I suddenly change to normal POV or _even_ to Yugi's. Which I might, soon... review, please! :D)


	4. What's Your Name?

(A/N: OMG! I did it! Yeah, I did it! Woot, woot! n-n I'm SO SORRY for not having this chapter sooner. I feel so ashamed with myself! And I'm as disappointed as you surely are with me, but I do hope it was worth the wait, though I highly doubt it. S-O-R-R-Y!! I'm just asking you not to lose faith in me! PLEASE!!

I own nothing but the plot here, the characters are not mine as neither is the series they belong to. What a boring disclaimer -.- Oh, well, enjoy! :P)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 3**

**Yugi's POV**

What do you do when you find a wounded wolf in the middle of a forest in a city where NO wolves have ever been found?

1) Heal him, or at least try to cover the wound.

Done

2) Take him home to take care of him.

Done

3) Feed him.

. . .

All right, we're not hypothetically talking here. I _did_ find a wolf—a wounded one, by the way!—in the middle of a forest in a city were a wolf hasn't been found in what, forever? I tried my best to at least cover the wound, I took the poor animal to my house… but I don't have the slightest idea of how (and with _what_) I'm going to feed him.

He fell asleep after I covered his wound, so it was easier to take him with me. When we got home, I left him sleeping in my room before calling Ryou and asking him where I could find a good book talking about wolves. It seems like the wolf woke up while I was talking with Ryou, and he seemed a bit spaced out. But I didn't think he would make a disaster or anything.

I should've been scared of finding a wild animal and take him in, but he looked… lost. Like he was hoping somebody to find him and rescue him.

As I head back home from the bookstore, I reread the book I asked to take for at least one week. It has almost everything I need to know at the moment. By almost, I mean that the only thing missing is what they eat. Perfect. Well, it could've been worse. At least it will be helpful in some way.

When I get home, I'm actually a bit surprised.

The wolf's staring through the window of my room, sitting in the rug where I left him, not seeming to do anything else. He turns his head to me a moment after I enter the room, almost as if he's been waiting for me.

"I'm glad you didn't cause any trouble while I was gone," I say. "Don't worry. I'll just do some small research before feeding you, all right?" He keeps staring at me and then finally nods. For a moment, I feel like I'm talking to a person, a human being. As weird as it sounds, the wolf is the complete opposite of what I at first expected him to be.

I walk to my computer and sit down on the chair next to the desk. While I type the question 'what do wolves eat' on Google, I suddenly feel something furry beneath my hand. I turn my sight to it and can't help but to be surprised when I see the animal's head underneath. It's like he's waiting for me to do something, but is not quite sure what I'm doing right now.

"This is a computer," I say with a gentle voice. His ears flop down. "It's a very useful tool that we use since its invention long time ago. People nowadays have three main uses for it," I lift one finger to mention each thing. "One, search or investigate; two, date online; and three, play online." He looks at me, sort of confused. I feel like I'm teaching a child the basics.

Finally, I find something that might be useful. I read it out loud the next passage:

_What do wolves eat?_

_Wolves are carnivores (meat eaters) but they will eat other foods as well. Their diet ranges from big game, such as elk and moose, to earthworms, berries and grasshoppers._

_To avoid using too much energy catching their food, wolves prey on weaker members of a herd, such as old, young or sick animals. In summer, when the herds migrate, wolves eat mice, birds and even fish. They may also eat carrion. _

"Is that true?" I ask, turning my eyes to the animal next to me. He slightly nods as I hear a low grumbling. "All right, I believe I do have some fish…" The wolf growls before I can continue. "Well, that's the only thing I can give you at the moment, so if you don't want it, you can just starve to death!"

I feel really bad when he lowers his head and whines slightly.

"Um… I… s- sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you." I hesitate before petting his head. "It won't happen again. At least I promise I'll try." He looks up at me and I can clearly see a smile there. I don't know what happened to me, I usually don't lose my temper like that, ever.

I stand up from my chair and go to the kitchen to prepare the wolf some food.

The wolf…

I turn my head to the entrance of the kitchen, where he's sitting.

"How am I gonna name you?" I ask, mostly to myself. "You surely have a name of your own, but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be able to tell me even if you really wanted to." He walks closer to me while I speak. I kneel down next to him.

"You know, if we turn these numbers into letters—" I observe carefully the numbers he has engraved in that thick iron buckle of his.

4831.

If they were letters, they'd be…

"Yami." I repeat the name thousands of times before saying it out loud. "Yami," I say again, the word leaving a weird taste in my mouth. "I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before…" I run back to my computer and type 'Yami' into Google. Then I press the _enter_ key.

I click on the Wikipedia page that I find first place.

Seeing as the page of the word has no relevant details, I click on the _Yami (disambiguation)_ page. One sentence catches my attention.

_"Yami" is a Japanese word for darkness._

"Darkness, huh?" I say as the animal enters the room, walking slowly. "Kinda fits you, doesn't it?" I look at him. He sure is like darkness. "You like the name?" He pulls his lips back, almost in an attempt to grin, I would guess. "Yami will be, then."

I hear a nearly-barking-like sound coming from Yami. He's starting to act more like a dog rather than being a wild animal. I smile at him.

**Yami's POV**

So the kid guessed my name, didn't he? Wait, I still don't know _his_ name. He should at least tell me how I can think of him, not just as 'the kid who's taking care of me until I can leave.'

No, I think that's not a very good idea.

But either way, he doesn't know I'm half human. For him, I could be just the wolf he found in the forest and felt bad for him so he decided to take him home. Probably that's what I am.

Dammit, what am I thinking? It's not like I care, anyway. He can remind me a lot of bro, but he's not bro. Bro was taken away a long ago… and I promised him not to turn back. Why can't I keep that single promise? Why do I keep turning back at the past? I shake my head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I blink a couple of times before looking at him again. "Oh, damn. C'mon, I still gotta finish your food."

Now that I think about it, he's right. He got distracted with my name stuff that he completely forgot what he was doing in the first place. I start to wonder just how humans live nowadays. In my village, there was nothing much that we could do, most of all because of the war we were unintentionally involved in. Our people was usually hidden and no one ever went out.

No one except the Wolf Brigade.

I don't remember much about my life before bro took me as part of the brigade. I was just a kid, and it's not like I'd like to remember what happened before.

I lie down, sighing silently and to myself. Just how long will I have to wait until I can leave? Then something hits me. What am I gonna do after I leave?

I'm definitely not going to look for that lab, no sir. That would be a suicidal mission.

I could always look for a place to stay.

Okay, I have no idea on how to be a normal wolf. All the time I've lived since I was turned into half one I spent it within those horrible walls. Those damn creeps always kept me locked up and avoided any chance I had to escape. In fact, the last time I was in only two legs was when I finally ran away. Why did I turn into a human that day? I can't remember…

"Yami, it's done! Come down to eat!" I hear the kid's voice from the kitchen. He's gotta feel weird by calling out to me like I'm a normal person. Ha, wish I were, though.

Oh, well. I'll think about my momentarily loss of memory after I have a taste of good, real, and _normal_ food.

* * *

(A/N: Whoa, I never thought I'd use so much research into one story. I never imagined I'd need to look for info on internet for a fanfic, which might be something really cool to do! I'm also learning about my favorite animal! -Yes, wolves ARE my favorite animals, THEY ROCK!!- The passage in italics doesn't belong to me, I also found it as well as the Wikipedia definition of Yami in Japanese. I'll put up the URL later, I guess, since I _can't_ find it right now...And this IS my last update of the whole year!! Holy crap!

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY LOYAL READERS AND REVIEWERS!! AND TO EVERYONE ELSE TOO! HAPPY 2009!! :D

Review please!! n///n)


	5. Nightmares and Revelations

(A/N: Sorry for delaying with this chapter, guys. I know I promised it'd be here on Sunday, but I've been so friggin' busy and in such a crappy mood which I got over from thanks to all the Junjou Egoist **M** fan-fics I read -nosebleed- So, I'm sorry if this chapter's kinda weird at the end, but I had to do it, nothing better came to me. Enjoy)

* * *

**Codename: Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 4**

A week later, things had gone from weird to extraordinary.

Yugi hadn't had the need of taking days off because Yami, the black wolf he had found a week before, seemed to act like a human being.

Yami would eat whatever Yugi cooked for him without any complaint.

He'd sleep beside his bed all night long, without waking up at midnight to howl at the moon or something of that sort.

He'd wait in Yugi's room until the boy came back from school.

Most surprisingly, Yami would greet Yugi with a faint smile as soon as he crossed his room's door.

Tonight, though—things would be different.

Yugi was cooking salmon for himself and for Yami. The wolf lay down in the kitchen's floor, wagging his tail and looking up at the stove as he watched his "master" preparing their food.

_He really _is _like a human person,_ thought Yugi, watching the animal with the corner of his eye. _It's almost as if he knew what's going on in my mind, as if he could read right through me._

As soon as he finished cooking, the boy placed a salmon in a plate and put it in the floor so Yami could eat. He then served one on his own plate and sat at the table, watching as Yami ate calmly and carefully, like a normal person.

"You really are a weird wolf, aren't you, Yami?" he asked, playing with the fork on his hand. Yami shot him a serious look; not a glare, not a smile, just a normal look; and went back to eating his salmon. Yugi responded with a low chuckle.

-

When the moon stood highly in the sky; after Yugi had washed the dishes, done his homework, and put on his pajamas; both residents of the little house prepared to sleep.

Yami took his usual place in the rug next to Yugi's bed, and the boy covered himself with the sheets as it was a chilly night. When the boy was sure the wolf was already asleep, he softly and carefully patted his head.

"I kinda wish you were a human, Yami," he whispered to himself. "I'm sure we'd be great friends." Yugi had dreamed some times with the wolf being a human instead of an animal. He couldn't imagine him, though. He just saw a silhouette with crimson-eyes, just like Yami's, but there was no face or hair he was able to see.

Smiling, the boy lied down on his bed and fell asleep as a soft rain began to fall over the house.

**Yami's POV**

_Smoke filled the air… I almost couldn't breathe…_

_Mom took me on her arms and ran out of the house, holding me tightly against her._

"_Don't open your eyes, sweetie," she told me, soothingly. I shut my eyes tighter. That wasn't the wisest of choices. I could still hear the yelling, the screams; I could still feel the thick smoke surrounding us._

_In a moment, he knelt down, placing me softly and carefully on the ground, my back leaning against a destroyed wall._

"_Where's your brother?" I heard her ask to nobody in particular. "Asato! Asato, where are you?!"_

"_Take cover, everyone!" Mom turned back, and I caught a glimpse of Asato, leader of the Wolf Brigade. "Mom, you gotta hide! They're throwing everything they've got at us!"_

"_Asato, you should also take cover, at least for a moment!" replied mom. _

_Asato was a very good guy. Not only was he the Wolf Brigade's leader, but he was also like a son to my mom. He always protected us and looked after us._

"_There's no time for that! Look for other villagers, go to a safer place, and stay together, you heard me?!"_

"_But, Asato—!" _

"_No, mom, please! Take Yami and…!"_

"_LOOK OUT!"_

_The last thing I saw was an arrow piercing through my mom as she fell down to the floor._

"_NO!" yelled Asato before pushing me into the insides of a house in ruins, running to the opposite direction afterwards, a bow in his hand. And then there was a shadow… a giant shadow, hovering above mom… and suddenly a pool of blood surrounded her body._

"_MOM!"_

My eyes snapped open as I heard my voice drowning on my own scream. That memory—I hadn't remembered it in so many years… I almost thought it had been just a dream. But it was all so familiar—the smoke, the yelling, the fire, everything in ruins…

And my mom. And bro. And the shadow.

My past had decided to torment me in this stormy night. How ironic.

**Yugi's POV**

A strong thunder woke me up. I sat up immediately, wondering in just how long the soft rain had turned in such a storm. As I stood up to get a glass of water to calm my nerves, I was surprised when I didn't find Yami in the rug next to my bed.

I usually never woke up in the middle of the night, so I had no idea if he left to the forest or maybe paced around the house or…

I held a gasp the moment I saw him curled up against the corner of the room.

His eyes were filled with fear and pain, and I guessed he'd had a nightmare. Walking slowly towards him, Yami seemed not to notice me while I kneeled down by his side. Carefully, I moved my hand forward, and since he showed no reaction, I started petting his head.

"Hey, buddy," I spoke kindly. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked as if I was talking to a child. Yami stayed the same, but looked up at me with only his gaze. He whined slightly and lifted his head so his nose reached my shoulder. "It's okay," I tell him, pulling him in an embrace. "It's gone now, it won't come back."

Before I had even realized it, Yami was already asleep again, his head still resting on my shoulder. I smiled and somehow, positioned myself so I could also fall asleep without letting go of him. I felt like he needed me, like he depended on me or he could actually leave and die alone somewhere. Sighing, I close my eyes, and sleep didn't last long in taking me again.

**Yami's POV**

The sun stroked hardly my face and I used an arm to cover my eyes as I opened them.

Wait… I used an _arm_?

Opening my eyes, I almost choked on my own surprise as I saw my arm in front of my face.

Why had it turned into a human?! When?! How?! I remembered falling asleep in the kid's…

The kid! Oh, shit, tell me he had NOT seen me yet! Shit, I would be in such a trouble! I sat up, wondering if he had indeed seen me and thrown me out before I could've realized it. No, I still recognized his room. What was his name? Yugi, was it? I guessed as much. Good, one problem out of four less.

It seemed like he had already left to what he called "school"… and he wouldn't be back for another while. Now, why had I turned into a human? I hadn't thought about it ever since Yugi had rescued me and now suddenly I woke up as a man? I looked down at myself, noticing a pair of pants my legs were wearing.

Well, at least I hadn't woken up naked.

When had I phased back? Probably some few moments ago, since the kid had left the house while I was still a wolf. How? I would have to figure that one out later. Why? … I just had two problems out of four less. Now I was just missing the other half. But, I'd have to be a wolf for that.

-

After phasing back into my animal form, I decided to go to the forest, searching for a probable answer to my doubts. A chilling scream filled my ears within a second, and I immediately recognized the voice.

It was Yugi's.

I could feel that he was in danger, and I don't know why, but I quickly ran towards the place where the yell had come from. And then I saw it.

He was being held against a tree by a man much taller than him, holding him with a hand gripping tightly his neck. He was almost at the verge of unconsciousness, and as fury ran through my veins, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I lunged at the man, throwing him to the floor before giving him any time to react. I growled loudly, showing my teeth, and scratched his face. He forcefully pushed me off and stood up, almost tripping over his own feet, running away from the forest. Yugi coughed and brought a hand up to his throat, rubbing it. He smiled at me and took a step forward, but I also growled at him, which made him stop.

It was now or never. What if I phased again and then he did see me? No, I wasn't going to run that risk. So, focusing all of my energy and thoughts on changing back again…

I was suddenly a human, standing up in his two legs while wearing only a pair of scratched and dirty pants. I clearly saw Yugi's face filled with shock.

"Hello, Yugi. I'm Yami." This wasn't going to be easy. Why not start from the beginning?

* * *

(A/N: Blegh, horrible ending, right? My humblest apologies! T-T I guess my brain doesn't work so coolly at night, huh?

Please review, guys! And if you got any suggestion, don't worry about giving it, I'll try to take it in! Any idea is appreciated! Review please! n/n)


	6. Your True Face

(A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE MY LATE UPDATE! I BEG YOU!!!!!!

Ehem! Um, so... yeah, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I feel like I'm rushing the story. If any of you guys feels like I do, don't be afraid of telling me! I honestly think this is not filling your expectations, and if it is, excellent! n.n Just say if anything's bothering you, 'kay? Enjoy!!)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 5**

**Yugi's POV**

Next time, I'll remember that if I decide to go through the forest after school, I take someone with me. Before I knew it, I was being attacked by a guy, a robber, probably. I tried to put up a fight, but he grabbed me by the neck and pressed me against a tree, but not before I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I didn't think someone could hear me, but I tried nonetheless. Just when I thought I'd faint, the hand pressing my neck was gone, and I fell onto my knees. I looked up, and a strong sense of relief invaded me when I saw Yami scratching the guy's face. He pushed him off and ran away.

I smiled at the animal and took a step forward, but then he growled at me, which made me stop my feet. Yami had never growled in my direction, and what he did next surprised me even more.

I stood there, shocked and with my mouth wide open, as the wolf I had taken care of for more than a week suddenly turned into a person, a _human_ being.

It _couldn't_ be true. But it was, because I could still recognize the iron buckle around his neck.

"Hello, Yugi, I'm Yami," he _said_ as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I tried to talk, but I could find no words. Yami rubbed the back of his head. "Y- Yeah, I know this must be really weird to see—b- but I do have an explanation! It is a long story, though…"

"Well, start explaining! Right now!" I yelled. He looked down.

"F- First of all, I—" he stopped at mid-sentence.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" Yami frowned and turned his head around as if he were looking for something. "I want you to explain me how—"

"GET DOWN!" he cried, pushing me down to the floor.

"What in the—get off me, you…!" I couldn't finish because words immediately left me as the sound of a gun reached my ears. I looked to a tree in front of me, seeing a hole on it and smoke coming out of it. Someone had pulled the trigger of a gun nearby…

And Yami had been able to hear it.

"W- Was that a gun?"

"Shh!" he silenced me. "They're getting close!"

"Who are getting close?" I whispered as low as my voice allowed me.

"Shh! Just be quiet!" he replied, looking up with only his gaze. I obeyed this time, swallowing hardly when I couldn't hear a single thing and he looked like he could hear everything that was going on around us.

**Yami's POV**

How had they gotten here? How had they found me?! I bit my lower lip as I tried to listen to their footsteps. Yugi had finally stopped asking questions, so it became easier. Yes, indeed they were very close…

There was that sound again, the sound of what Yugi called a gun. If it was a weapon, it hadn't existed when I first entered the experimental base. They only used bows and arrows and other things they liked to create in order to kill, but definitely not guns.

"Are 'they' still getting close?" I heard him ask.

"Yes, but I can no longer recognize their footsteps," I said. Every time I spoke, the words left a weird taste in my mouth. I hadn't said anything in such a long time that at first it was rather difficult.

"How can you hear them when I can't?" he questioned.

"It's a long story I intend to explain later."

Suddenly there it was again, and now it was much louder. The lab freaks had gotten really closer that they could see us at any minute…

"There he is!"

Shit.

I closed my eyes and thought on phasing back as soon as my body allowed it. Before I knew it, I was a wolf again. I stood up and moved my head as a sign to Yugi.

_Get on!_ I thought, moving my head again. _There's not much time!_

_Yami, a- am I… hearing your thoughts?_ My eyes widened. _And… you can hear mine too!_

_Just get on, Yugi! I'll explain later! _He did as I told him and held onto the buckle I had around my neck. _No matter what happens, don't let go!_

_O- Okay!_

I ran even faster than the day I made my escape. Yugi held tighter by every passing second and I could feel that he was very frightened. He was trembling, but I doubted that he could feel it himself.

_Y- Yami?_ I looked back to him without stopping my legs.

_What is it?_

_W Who's following us? Who are you running from?_ I frowned.

_From the ones that did this to me._ He bit his lip and held tighter to the buckle, turning his head around. _Don't look back! They can see you!_ He immediately regretted it and moved his head to the front.

We made it back to his house safe and sound. I told him to stay while I went out to check if they were still following us, but he stopped me.

"You can't go! What if they find you? They have guns with them, you could get severely wounded!" he had said.

_Don't worry, I'm faster than any of them, they won't even get close to me! _In fact, I was also thinking what they would do if they indeed got close to me, but I tried not to think of that as I went out his room. Now that he could hear my thoughts, I had to be careful.

**Yugi's POV**

Why was all of this beginning to happen? First, Yami turned out to be a human. Second, there were apparently some guys going after him, and now I could hear his thoughts and he could hear mine!

What did this mean?

I sat down on my bed and hid my face on my hands.

"There aren't close anymore." I lifted my head and saw Yami standing on the door of my room. "At least not that I could hear them, which means they're really far away." He sat down next to me and sighed heavily. "I can't believe they found me…"

"Who are they, Yami?" He looked at me. "I mean, I- I know they're the ones who…" I heard a chuckle.

"You said they had guns, right? What are those things? I've never seen one of those." He'd never seen a gun before?

I walked to the computer desk and typed 'gun' on the browser. I clicked on the first image I found.

**Yami's POV**

"This is a gun," he said when I was next to the big screen in front of him. What a strange weapon it was. "It's a weapon first invented I think in the 15th century or something like that…"

15th century?

"Y- Yugi…" He turned his head back to me. "W- What century are we in? W- What year?" Confusion overflowed his face.

"In the 21st, Yami! It's the year 2008!"

I walked back until I fell down onto his bed.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

So many years…

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

I brought a hand up to my mouth.

"Did I?"

"N- No, you didn't…" How could I explain it to him? How could I explain it even to myself?

"What is it then?"

"I—" I brought my hand up to my forehead. "I was frozen on that chamber more than 10 centuries…"

* * *

(A/N: Dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger! X3 Sorry, I can't help it... :D Please review! And again, forgive me for being such a bad updater!! T.T)


	7. Part of my Past, Pt 1

(A/N: Aahhhh, it feels good when inspiration comes back to you n///n Ow, my neck hurts from being bent over the comp T-T but it was worth it! :D Believe me, I don't like to make you guys wait for the next update, I HATE IT, but sometimes it's just inevitable... anyway, the chapter's here! X3

Enjoy it! I hope you do! n.n)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 6**

**Yami's POV**

More than 10 centuries frozen on that chamber…

"W- What?" Yugi sat next to me. "What are you talking about? What do you mean 'frozen', in what chamber?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you tell me everything, starting by the beginning?"

I bit my lip—maybe that was the best thing to do. He already knew I wasn't a human at all, so it would be best if I told him everything.

I breathed deeply… and began.

"When I was little, I lived in a small village with my mother. My father was killed before I was born, and I never had any siblings."

"Was it a peaceful village?" I couldn't stop myself from chuckling humorlessly.

"Not at all," I said. "Ever since I was born, there was a group of people that kidnapped the villagers and used them on their experiments." I heard Yugi swallow nervously.

"W- What kind of experiments?" he asked.

"Ones including mixing DNA," and that was all I needed to say for him to stay quiet. "Time and again, they'd make a chaos on the village, kidnapping people and even killing some of them. I remember when I first saw a massacre… it's… not a pleasant memory."

_A fire had been started near our home. I heard screaming everywhere, and my mom told me to stay away from the windows and door. I was sitting beneath the frame of one of the windows, wanting to look up and see what was going on. _

"_Yami, please, stay down!" Mom was next to me in a moment. She hugged me tightly, but then I heard an explosion, and she slightly looked up. I took the chance and also looked through the window. _

_Part of the village was full of corpses… some were being killed in front of our eyes, some were being taken away as prisoners…_

"_Yami!" Mom hugged me again, and this time I held tightly to her. I began sobbing, trying to erase the horrible sight from my mind—but I could still hear the screaming, the pleadings, people grieving over their friends and family—she covered my ears._

"_Everything will be all right," she said, soothingly caressing my hair. "Don't worry, sweetie, it'll all be gone in just a couple of minutes…"_

Yugi swallowed again. He was frightened once more, I could feel it.

"There's a good side of the story," I said, and he stared hopeful at me. "One day, a group of kids sort of younger than you decided to act. They thought of fighting against these guys, and they gave our village hope for once."

"Younger in what sense?" asked Yugi.

"Well, the oldest was 15 years old." He glimpsed at the floor before looking back to me. "The oldest, and also the leader, was called Asato. Asato was like a son to my mother, and I thought of him as my brother. He and his gang saved many people from being killed, and they called themselves 'The Wolf Brigade'."

"Why?" I let out another chuckle.

"Wolves lived around the village. They didn't help humans because humans never helped them. One time that Asato saved the leader of their pack from dying, the wolves decided to serve Asato and his friends forever, and so the Wolf Brigade was born." I looked at Yugi. He was obviously marveled by what I was telling him.

"Did you become part of the brigade?" he questioned. I smiled.

"Let's start from where we should on that." He nodded. "Some months after they came into the picture, there was another attack to the village. This time they were too many, and the brigade just couldn't against them. Many people died, between them was my mother." Yugi gasped slightly.

"I'm—really sorry," he said. Staring down, I spoke.

"She was shot by an arrow, and Asato hid me between the ruins of a house so I would be safe. When the massacre was over, it began to rain, and I stayed beside her corpse for a long time… that is, until Asato took me with him. That was the day I started to think of him as my real big brother."

_Why had she been killed? Why my mom? Asato warned her that we had to hide or they'd kill us… but she saved him instead. That wasn't fair… I knelt down beside her and took her now cold hand. I was glad that it was raining. That way, I could cry as much as I wanted to without worrying about anyone seeing me._

_I stayed there until my muscles were already numb, and just when I thought I wouldn't stand up again, a familiar voice called me._

"_Yami, get up from there." I didn't need to turn back to know it was Asato. He put a hand on my shoulder and gripped it slightly. "I know what you feel, Yami," he said, "but she's not coming back."_

_As if I didn't know that already. Wiping my nose, I looked up at him._

"_C'mon, let's go." He took my hand and suddenly carried me on his back. "You can't stay here out in the cold rain."_

"_What about…" I looked behind._

"_Don't worry, Silver and the rest will take care of it. And then we'll give her a proper ritual to go into the afterlife, okay?"_

"Silver?" asked Yugi, "Who was Silver?" as with much curious as a young child.

"Silver was the name of bro's, or Asato's, wolf." His face was again filled with confusion. "You see, Yugi, when he saved the alpha wolf, the animal offered his services in gratitude. When that happened, a kind of 'pact' was sealed. The alpha wolf became bro's in some way, and he became his human, but they didn't call them by their names; they recognized them by the color of their skin."

"So, the alpha wolf's skin was silver?" I nodded.

"Exactly, and you could only know your wolf's name if he or she decided to tell you."

"How's that?"

"When we were at the forest, how could you hear me in my animal form?" It took him some minutes to analyze my question.

"You heard each other's thoughts!"

"That's right," I said, and then he smiled as if he had won a prize for answering correctly. "But of course, Silver did recognize Asato by his name." I laughed quietly. "I had my own wolf, actually."

"You did?!" Yugi's voice was full of astonishment and impression.

"Yes, and I called her Black."

"And a female wolf! That's so amazing!" he cried excitedly. "Did she ever tell you her true name?"

"Yes, indeed," my voice didn't feel so heavy anymore. I could even feel the words flowing swiftly through my tongue and out of my mouth. "Black was the smallest and youngest of the pack, but she was Silver's daughter, so he always kept her close. When I first met her, I easily related to her. We were the 'kids' of the group."

"And what happened that she told you her name?" I was pretty amazed. For the moment, I thought Yugi would be scared or didn't want to know anything else, but the more I told him, the more he wanted to know.

"Black never learned how to swim. One day, the Wolf Brigade and the pack left to find the hideouts of the lab freaks, and bro asked me to stay near a river and keep an eye on Black. I don't remember what was it, but I believe it was a… a 'gun'? That's how you called that weapon, right?" Yugi nodded. "I think she heard a gun, and she got so scared that she accidentally fell into the river. Black was practically just a cub, so I took her out before she'd drown."

"Let me guess, she was so thankful that she told you her name, right?" I laughed again.

"You're understanding this pretty quickly." He blushed slightly and smiled sympathetically.

"Could you tell me what was it?" I stared at him with a look that said 'are you serious?' "Y- You don't have to! I mean, I'm… you know, I'm just curious." Yeah, I felt the same before I rescued her. Always wondering what she was actually called…

"Black's true name was Kanika." Yugi glanced up at the ceiling. His face gave him away. He thought the name a powerful one. "But I only called her Kanika in my thoughts. She didn't want anyone else to know, and nobody ever knew; except from her father, that is." I hesitated for a moment.

"Going back to the original subject," he looked back at me. "We managed to keep those guys away from the village for some time," I said. "In fact, we were beginning to think they had already given up." A frown spread across my face.

"What happened?" I bit my lower lip before talking again.

"Then one of bro's plans went terribly wrong… and he, Silver, Black, and I got captured." I heard him gasp again.

"That's when you…" He didn't need me to finish, but I did in any case.

"That was the day I entered the base where I'd spent more than a lifetime."

* * *

(A/N: Agh, I don't think the last sentence has as much power as I wanted it to have... if any of you guys has an idea of how to improve the last sentence, it is well accepted and considered! Leaving that aside, read and review, pwease!!! Your reviews inspire me to write, guys!! :D Review! X3)


	8. Part of my Past, Pt 2

(A/N: Great. Now I'm inspired with _this_ story! I couldn't make the flashbacks shorter, and I apologize for that... oh, well, I just hope you guys enjoy it! n.n Yu-Gi-Oh!'s not mine, though I wish it was, I only own the plotline and some minor characters presented in this chapter, but they'll be gone before long... enjoy!)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 7**

**Yami's POV**

"The day I entered that base, I was so scared that I thought we were in some kind of prison where we'd be tortured and whatnot," I spoke. "Of course, something greater than that would be done to us, but I still didn't know that." The memory flashed vividly on my mind.

_Two doors made of something much stronger than wood opened right in front of us, sliding through the walls as if they were vanishing into them. My wrists were tied in front of me, as so were bro's. Silver and Kanika were following us side by side as two of those "lap freaks" held them by their necks._

"_Don't stay away from me," murmured Asato so low that I could barely hear him. "We don't know what these guys might be up to, but I'm sure it's nothing good." I nodded my head and kept walking._

_We were suddenly taken to a very big room. It was so big that any of us would easily believe it was a house. There were what I thought were weapons, but the truth was that I'd never seen anything of what I had in front of me now._

"_Our masssssster would like to ssssssee you," said the freak holding Kanika. "You've caused a lot of trouble to his plansssss, and that does not make our masssssster happy."_

"_No, of course it doesn't," said the one holding Silver. He growled at the man but stood still when bro made a sign to him with his head; a sign that obviously said 'don't try them.'_

"_It actually makessssss him very, very angry," hissed the one next to my wolf. His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I'm pretty sure Kanika felt them, because she then lunged at the man and scratched his face. _

"_Black!" I yelled, trying to take her off from him, but the man was faster, and before I knew it he'd already pushed Kanika away. She fell to the floor and lay unconscious. "No!" I ran to her side, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape from my eyes, and knelt beside her. Silver also tried to go to his daughter's aid, but the man pulling at the rope on his neck was stronger than the one that had been holding her._

_I wasn't willing to lose her… not like I'd lost mom… please, not Kanika, not _my _Black…_

"_May I know what this scandal is all about?" Bro and I turned to the front of the room and what I saw immediately made me flinch back. _

_There, in front of us, stood a man like one I'd never seen before. His mere presence made my heart beat wildly with fear and longing to run away. Was he the one that was ordering his men to kidnap and kill people? _

"_Ah, so this is the leader of the great Wolf Brigade." His voice wasn't good, either. No, it was full of evil and hatred even if nothing about him gave him away. Asato was usually good at deciphering faces; he'd deciphered mine a thousand times already; but I felt that not even he could find a way through this evil man's heart. "You are Asato, I suppose."_

"_Who wants to know?" asked bro in his usual self-confidence tone of voice. I was surprised at how well he could hide his fear… if he had any at all._

_The man in front of us smirked._

"_I like your style," he said, almost hissing like the other man had done before. _

"_Masssssster! He is indeed the leader of the gang of kids that hassssss been interfering with your plansssss, sssssir!" _

_Oh, how I really hated that hissing! It was like a serpent talking right next to your ear. _

_I tried worrying only about the unconscious Kanika. Since my wrists were tied together, the only thing I was able to do was to place her head on my lap. I heard Silver whining sadly. Such a pain the poor wolf must be through at seeing his daughter in this state…_

"_Get onto your feet, young lad!" My breath caught on my throat as the man in front of bro spoke to me, ordering me as if I were one of his servants. Doing as instinct told me, I stood up, but not facing at him._

"_If you dare to scratch one single hair from his head…" began Asato, anger in his voice. "No, scratch that. If you even dare to _touch_ a single hair from his head, you'll all be dead men." He turned back on the two men now guarding his wolf. "You heard me, you pieces of shit?" They took a step back and I felt relief wash over me._

"_I beg that you stop with your threats." Until that powerful yet terrifying voice pierced through my ears again. "They are such delicate creatures. One should not imply such threats on them or they might die from fear."_

"_I do hope they do," said bro, turning again to that horribly evil man. "But I suppose that they don't like such threats because you've already done that job for me, have you not?"_

"_Like I mentioned previously, I like your style, and very much, I must say so. My name is Karan, and all of this is part of the work I've hardly done through the years." I looked around, staring at the things I still didn't know the names of. He pointed at the hissing man. "That is Nyoka," he went to his other servant, "and he is Donovan." _

"_Well, Karan," Asato spoke the name as if it left a bad taste in your mouth, "I don't like to be taken as a prisoner."_

"_Of course you do not, who would?" And then he looked at me._

_His eyes met mine and I felt I could die in that same instant. His cold eyes, showing no emotion at all, made me want to scream, to try to escape from this prison we'd all been taken into… but I could do nothing. With my best effort, I turned my sight to Kanika, who was slowly regaining consciousness._

"_She shall be all right," I heard him say. "No real harm was done to her by my loyal servant."_

"_Ssssshe attacked me, masssssster!" There was the hissing again._

"_Not to worry, my child. Your wound will be taken care of after you have taken our guests to their new home." I didn't like how the word 'child' sounded when he spoke it. It was like a sign of danger approaching… a sign of terrible danger…_

"What happened after that?" I almost forgot that Yugi was still sitting beside me, hearing with a mixture of utter concern and excitement my story.

"We were taken to what they called 'the cells.' I didn't know what it was back then; I'd never seen anything like that before. In any case, on the cells next to ours, there were people that had been kidnapped in previous attacks. Bro asked them what they knew about the 'lab freaks', and one of the women said that they played with your mind, tore at every corner of your heart to drive you insane until you could no longer recognize yourself." He swallowed.

"That must've been horrible."

"Oh, and it's only the beginning."

"W- What do you mean?" Now his voice was really shaking with fear.

"Then they began to experiment with Asato, using Silver's and his own DNA. I witnessed how they used them on their experiments and stuck syringes on both their necks. Nothing ever happened to bro, and it made Karan angry. Two years later, when I was 8, it got much, much worse."

"_Get your fucking hands off me, you pieces of shitty lab crap!" Asato's cursing woke me up from a nap I'd really needed. Kanika still lay asleep beside me, but her father was not at her side as he usually was. I turned to the bars of the small cell where we were kept all day long, my eyes widening when I saw bro being taken away by Nyoka while Donovan held Silver with a rope at his neck, the four of them outside the cell._

"_W- Where are you taking him?!" I stuttered nervously. Kanika woke up then and whined painfully. I turned back to her and held her close, caressing her back. "Shh, it's okay, Black, it's okay," I tried to soothe her, trying to ignore bro's cries._

"_I am sure you do know what we do to useless lads, do you not, young boy?" My heart skipped a beat. Master's voice tore at my insides as if Donovan had shot one of his arrows at me. I'd learned to respect him in the past two years. It was definitely not good to make Master angry…_

_And Asato made him very angry._

"_M- Master!" I called, still holding Kanika. "Please don't do it! Please don't, my lord!" Tears had begun to form at the edge of my eyes. _

"_Oh, poor of you," he said as he made his way to the bars that separated us. "Worry not, my child, your brother will not be harmed yet." His hand reached out to touch my face, but Kanika growled and bit him before he could. He pulled his hand back with a painful moan. Relief filled my heart. How happy I was to still have Kanika protecting me. _

_I didn't like the voice in which he told the word "child", most of all if he told it to me. It still made me shiver._

"_Masssssster, allow me to take care of thisssss little troublemaker," hissed Nyoka, grunting while holding bro still. I heard Silver growl at him._

"_No, no, Nyoka, we have much bigger problems to take care of right now," and he looked at me again. I looked away, shutting my eyes as if that could erase the mere sight of him. "Take him out." I didn't have time to react before Donovan took my arms and got me out of my cell. I tried to scream, but I was too shocked. _

"_Don't you fucking dare to touch him, Karan!" yelled bro. "If any of your men hurts him I promise you you'll drop dead before you realize it! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" I saw Asato as he kicked Donovan, letting go of me. Nyoka took a grip on him again and pulled him away from me. _

_In that moment I went completely unconscious; not that I fainted, but I couldn't see anything, as if my sight had abandoned me. It only returned when I was put in one of their 'experimental prisons.' Metal heavy chains held me to the floor while some more chained my wrists, also to the floor. There was a machine above me that shot a sort of light beam. _

_No, no, no, no… This was where Master experimented with bro's and Silver's blood… d- did this mean that he'd experiment with mine and Kanika's? The thought started to become true as I saw her chained next to me._

"_NO! He's only a child, you shitty bastard!" cried Asato trying to get rid of Nyoka. I stared, both shocked and frightened, at him as Donovan held one of their syringes close to my neck. It was already half-filled with Kanika's blood—and then it pierced my skin, and I felt as the light beam covered me before feeling my teeth growing into fangs… before first phasing… before I first turned into a wolf._

* * *

(A/N: Ding ding ding, the flashback's NOT over yet! Okay, I might start like I began this episode, with Yami kind of explaining before going to the flashback, you guys decide :P  
BTW, I based Karan in two characters I both love and hate, Capricorn from _Inkheart_ and Mauro Carias from _City of the Beasts_, both very good books and both definitely great evil characters. From Capricorn because even when he's so formal, his face never gives him away, it's always emotionless; and from Mauro by the way his gentleness towards Yami -ahem, such as trying to touch him- scares the poor child. Leaving that aside, REVIEW!! XD please!! :D)


	9. Part of my Past, Pt 3

(A/N: This has been the longest chapter I've written up to now -counting both of my fan-fics- and MAN! it was really hard to write it! It's longer because I had to finish with Yami's past for a while, but I enjoyed writing it anyway, Yami's POV is fun to decipher and think about and twist and whatnot X3  
Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me but I bet every fan would like to own it, ne? :P Only the plotline's mine... Enjoy!! :D)

* * *

** Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 8**

**Yami's POV**

_Everything around me looked like a blur._

_Even when I knew every single corner of the experimental prison from always watching from my cell, I didn't recognize anything._

"_Finally, a positive answer." Master's voice echoed much louder now._

"_YOU BASTARD!" Donovan pushed Asato down on his knees, but bro's face stared directly at Master. "I knew you were twisted, but this is sickening! How can you experiment with a kid?! He's only 8, god dammit!" I heard Kanika whining, and she seemed to say 'what did they do to you? Why did they do that to you?' I could understand her… _

_The fangs felt heavy on my mouth. It was like a weight I couldn't carry. I looked down at myself… and saw fur—_black_ fur, just like Kanika's. I was on all fours, as if I was crawling, but I was _standing_. H- Had they turned me into a wolf using her blood?_

"_You won't get away with this, Karan, you heard me?! You fucking won't, you son of a bitch!" It hurt my ears, bro's voice. It was too loud, too clear; I could clearly sense the emotions on his cry. I kept my sight at the floor, still a blur._

"_You must sure be confused, my child," I closed my eyes, trying not to listen to Master's voice. "But do not worry, your phase is only temporal," his hand touched and caressed my head, sending shivers through my whole body. Kanika growled. Her tone said 'don't touch him, leave him alone.' I felt tears at the edge of my eyes. Suddenly, something heavy clung to my neck. I stared at the thick iron buckle with four numbers engraved on it. "Prototype 4831…" he whispered. _

"_Massssster, what do we do with him?" Nyoka's hissing was even worse as a wolf. It penetrated my ears much easier, almost as if telling me 'do you hate it? Can you hear in it how much I wish I could kill you?'_

"_The lad? Oh, I bet you are too familiar with the punishments we give to useless prototypes, Nyoka," spoke Master, not taking his hand off me yet. _

No, no, no! Don't kill him! Master, don't kill him!_ I thought, looking at him. I wouldn't stand losing bro after everything he'd done for me. He made me part of the only family I ever had, and I didn't want to see him dead._

"_Your brother shall be punished, but before that, why do you not phase back into a human? Donovan, could you help him?" Nyoka took Donovan's place in holding Asato as he walked towards me with another syringe in his hand. I didn't feel when it pierced my neck. Before I knew it, I was back to being a human, tears running down my face. The chains had been taken off my wrists and toes._

"_Yami, stand up!" Bro's voice sounded normal to me again. As I looked up, I saw him smiling at me with a crooked smile I'd never seen on his face before. "Remember this: Always fight, Yami, and never look back! We, the brave Wolf Brigade, will _not_ be defeated! Now, stand up!" I wanted to cry more. Did he know what fate awaited him? Silver seemed to know what it was all about, though. How could he not do anything to stop him?_

"_So touching, but I fear that will not save you, Asato."_

"_Who said I wanted to be saved, Karan? Like I said, you won't get away with this, and _I _will personally make sure of that." What was he talking about? Was he defying Master, even with what he was planning to do to him? _

"_We shall see." I noticed that Donovan wasn't standing next to me and Nyoka wasn't behind bro like he'd been moments ago. Instead, I saw Donovan at a long distance from bro, aiming his bow at him._

"_MASTER!" I clutched his robe. Silver lunged for him, and he would've been able to at least scratch him if Nyoka hadn't been holding him back. "Master, please, don't! I beg you, please! Don't kill him, Master, don't kill him!" My tears and cries were in vain. _

_Asato fell to the floor as soon as the arrow crossed his heart, but he was still looking at me with the same crooked smile along his lips._

"_BRO!"_

"Oh, God." Yugi brought a hand up to his mouth and I saw the water drops forming at his eyes. "I can't believe how terrible it must've been for you… but, what happened to Silver?"

"He had bro's same fate," I said, and Yugi fell silent. "Afterwards, Kanika and I were taken to our cell again, and I thought that the worst had been over. How wrong I was…"

"What do you mean?"

"The next day, the rest of the Wolf Brigade was also taken prisoner. We were six, and now we were only five. After I told them about bro—well, let's just say that things got more complicated. Every one of them became part of the experiments at the base, but Karan received the same result he'd obtained from Asato: negative," I explained. "I witnessed as all of them were murdered, one by one, in front of my eyes. I didn't turn back, ever, just like Asato had told me. Soon, it was easy to hide my emotions so that Karan wouldn't think it affected me as much as it did that first time."

"I'm—really sorry about that," apologized Yugi, sobbing. I thought I should stop, so we spent in silence the next few minutes. "Could you please go on?" he pleaded. "I'd… liked to know what happened next." I smiled slightly.

"The years went by, and every day it was something different: they'd give me pills to see how it affected my body, explored my emotions to see what effect they had when I phased… it was torture." I stopped briefly. "So, one day, I decided I'd escape."

"Were you lucky on that first try?" A chuckle escaped my lips.

"No, I didn't get far," I said. "I made at least eight attempts to run away, each time taking a different route than the previous one. With those eight attempts, I was able to memorize each and every part of the base. Now I just needed to practice a bit more on my speed."

"How did you do that?" asked Yugi, the curiosity coming back to his voice. "And, what happened to Kanika?" I frowned.

"Karan didn't need her anymore; she became a 'useless lad.' I bet you can decipher the outcome."

"For Heaven's sake," he sighed sadly. "Poor of her."

"That was one of the reasons I was decided on escaping. He'd killed my family, all of it, but he needed me. Not only he wanted to use me as a weapon, but he also wished to make more people like me."

"That bastard!" I chuckled again. "Then what?"

"Like I told you, I needed to practice on my speed. However, I realized that I was much faster if I was a wolf, and I began to practice phasing at will. At first they had to use a syringe so I'd turn into a human. Soon, I could turn from human to wolf and vice versa by only thinking about it."

"Amazing!" cheered Yugi. "W- Wait, you said something about being frozen earlier… what about that?"

"Oh, the freezing chamber," I told myself more than him. "On the attempt number nine to run away, I was caught just as I was about to get out. They made me phase back into a human and chained my wrists. And then it all happened so quickly…"

"_You've been a really bad prototype, Yami," hissed Nyoka, gripping my arm. "Massssster hasssss become very angry with you now."_

"_Like I fucking care," I cursed, spitting at him._

"_You—!"_

"_Nyoka," I lifted my head at the too familiar voice. "I beg you allow me to talk with Yami without interrupting me. Donovan, please do me the same favor." How I wished I could tear apart his throat. I hated when he called me his 'child', but I hated him even more when he spoke my name._

"_Yes, Master," they replied and hissed._

"_I must say I am very impressed." I kept staring at him. "You are no longer the 6-years-old boy that came into this base; frightened, shocked, and lost; 13 years ago with his brother at his side."_

"_13 years have taught me how to live my life without fear, even if it's been controlled by crappy lab freaks, _Karan_," I replied, his name leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. _

"_Indeed, 13 years ago, you had a deep respect for me. But now I see that you are just like Asato," he said, almost proudly, in a way that sickened me just by hearing it. "If only he had been like you, I would not have had to kill him."_

"_Shut the _fuck_ up!" I yelled. "Don't you dare to bring up my bro!"_

"_Yes, yes, you really are like him," he continued. Then he sighed. "Since I need you alive, Donovan will not have the chance to kill you like he did to Asato." I frowned and growled silently. "However, that's not the only punishment we have for lads that do not wish to obey."_

_Before I could react, Donovan and Nyoka took the chains off my wrists and dragged me to what they called a chamber, which looked more to me like a crystal capsule rather than anything else. The door slid open, and inside of it, I was chained to its back by wrists and toes, just like in the experimental prison._

"_What's going on, Karan?!" I yelled as the door closed while smoke that seemed like fog combined with steam started to fill the chamber. _I- It's cold… _I thought as the mysterious fog made my whole body numb._

"_You heard what I said, Yami," spoke Karan, his voice now sounding distant. "There are other ways to punish you, and I hope you learn your lesson while you are in there." My eyelids became heavier, and the cold eventually soothed me until I shut my eyes and fainted._

"I guess that they kept experimenting with the same DNA combination they'd used with me and with Kanika, but they didn't want me to try to escape again, so until they could find another person that gave them the same results and then kill me, they left me there." I heaved a sigh.

"So… how did you actually escape?"

"One day, the numbness had somehow began to vanish, and the first thing I heard was that a new prototype had been positive and that I was finally going to be killed. The numbness disappeared completely, and at the first chance I had, I broke out of the chamber and eventually made my escape."

Silence surrounded us for more than a few minutes until Yugi spoke again.

"God, all of this sounded like a horror, action, and suspense movie!" he cried excitedly. "I'm sorry about all that happened to you, but at least you could run away, right?"

"Yeah, but now those freaks are again on the run and they're now following me," I said bitterly. "It must be this buckle around my neck, probably it has some sort of thing that allows them to find me."

"Can't you take it off?"

"I've tried more times that I can remember. With no luck, I must add." I leaned back on his bed. "I only wished I could've seen how Karan, Donovan and Nyoka succumbed to death…" I thought for a moment. "No, wait, they're following _us_," I corrected one of my last statements.

"Us?" he asked.

"Yes, _us_. Did you forget? We have a pact, Yugi, a very powerful pact that acts as a strong bond that can only be broken with death." I heard him swallow nervously. "In some way, I am your wolf and you're my human. I'll put it simple: even if I didn't know you, I'd probably get in the way at the first sight or sense of danger near you."

"So you're like my protector?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That's another way of putting it." I sighed once more, standing up. "I gotta leave before those guys get here and maybe kill you."

"No!" I felt as Yugi took my wrist. I turned back at him with a gesture between a frown and a raised eyebrow. "I—I mean, if we're able to take that thing off your neck, there won't be danger at all, am I right?" I nodded, not saying anything else. "Wait here, I got an idea!" He went out o his room before I could stop him. I bit my lower lip and he was back in a minute, a knife and a small apparently-built-from-wood box in his hand.

"What are you planning to do with that?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous. He took a small stick with a red tip out of the box and I stared amazed as he made fire come out of it.

"This is called a match, and this is a matchbook," he said, pointing to the wood box. "I'm gonna try to cut that buckle with the knife, and I'm gonna heat it up first so it may cut more easily." Yugi closed the match to the knife and I felt the heat coming out of the meeting. Then he brought it closer to my neck.

J- Just be careful," I said.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I heard as the metal came in contact with the buckle. "If you're nervous, then close your eyes." Sighing deeply, I shut my eyes. No more than 10 seconds later, I felt a weird sensation…

It was the breeze that came into the room through his window against my neck… my _free _and _bare_ neck. I touched it with my hand—my skin felt so different than my face or arms, but it still felt like skin.

"See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you," said Yugi, putting the burning knife aside. "Now you're free of that buckle and there's no way those guys can find you now."

"Thank you," I answered. "I don't know how I can show you how much I really thank you."

"You could stay here," he said, and I stared at him with the same expression as before. "I just… want you to live your life like any other person would nowadays. 13 years can't be recovered, but you still have a long way to go!" I smiled to myself. It wasn't such a bad idea to stay with the kid. "Do you accept my help?" He extended his hand at me and I chuckled before shaking it with mine. "Well, Yami, welcome to the 21st century!"

* * *

(A/N: Darn it! Should've put Yugi blushing... agh, that'll come another time... Anyway, Yami's finally free from the lab freaks!! XP And he's staying with Yugi!! n///n The romance is near to blossom! It'll of course be sooner than in Shonen-Ai High School, I promise that... review, you guys, please!! :3)


	10. Teaching, You Say, Then Teach Me

(A/N: Ah, we're back to the 3-pages-long-in-Word-or-even-less chapters. Had to do it, I'm getting kicked out! O.o n.n; I really do believe you guys will like this chapter -mischievous smirk- It went sorta fast, but hey! Don't tell me you like to wait, cuz I don't u.u Anyway, I don't own the Inkworld trilogy, Cornelia Funke does and she rocks! I say this because there's mentioning of _Inkheart_ and a passage from _Inkspell_. I got the book, so it's copied exactly from how it is, but I don't own its plotline, just this fanfic's, even if the characters aren't mine at all.  
Shut up already, Riku! Enjoy the chapter! :P)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 9**

"Say what?"

"Exactly what you heard."

"You're insane!"

"Oh, come on! Think about it!"

"I don't need to think about it, the answer's no! No way!"

"Please, it's a great idea!"

"No, it is _not_! You can't possibly think you can teach me 13 years of life!"

"I'm not gonna teach you 13 years of life, just everything there's needed to know!"

"And then what? After I learn 'everything there's needed to know'?"

"Then you can go to school with me!"

"You gotta be kidding!"

Human and animal; how alike and, at the same time, different they were. Yugi had suggested teaching Yami what oneself would normally learn on school: from the ABC to the 1, 2, 3; from reading to writing; from writing machines to nowadays computers. Of course, Yami thought it was a very bad idea. How would Yugi teach him everything he knew? That'd take even more than the 13 years he'd lost of his life! And besides that he wanted him to go to his school? What was a school in the first place?!

Yugi was the most stubborn human Yami had ever met. And he had met plenty of them.

"It'll be a piece of cake!" cried the boy excitedly. "It's sort of hard to teach a child, but you're… what was your age, again?"

"Nineteen," said Yami. Well, at least the numbers weren't something he could learn more about. Not that he thought he could possibly learn more about… yet.

"Nineteen," repeated Yugi. "You're 19, so it'll be easier than teaching a small child!"

"So what?" He sighed in frustration and sat down on the rug where Yami had slept as a wolf.

"Yami," he began, "nowadays, people usually go to school. A school is a place where people learn practically everything they know from these persons called 'teachers.' The teachers are the ones that teach to the people going to school."

"And if I want to have a 'normal' life as a guy from the 21st century," he made air quotes in the word 'normal', "then I have to do all that stuff?"

"Uh, yes?" replied Yugi.

"Then I'd rather be a guy from 10 centuries ago!" The half-wolf crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on Yugi. He heard the human grunting, like he was thinking about what to do or say, or both.

"Look, I know it's really hard just to accept it, but give it a thought, Yami," he said; no, he nearly _pleaded_. The crimson-eyed stared at the boy with the corner of his eyes. How much he looked like he had just been defeated in the hardest way possible.

Definitely, Yugi was the most stubborn human he'd ever met. And damn him for that.

Yami sighed, both in frustration and in defeat.

"Fine, 'teacher,'" he finally said. "All right, I'll let you teach me whatever the hell you want to." Oh, Yugi's eyes seemed as though he'd been given a present he'd waited for his entire life! _The little manipulator…_ thought Yami bitterly.

"Good! First, I'll start with the alphabet, then reading and writing, okay? And we'll let the rest come as it does!" The half-wolf smiled at himself. He knew this would be torture, but at least it'd be better than the torture he'd received during more years he could accept.

And so the torture began.

-

Yami was actually a quicker learner than Yugi had at first thought. He knew it'd be easy, but not _this_ easy! In only a month and a half, the crimson-eyed could already read and write perfectly, no grammar or spelling mistakes when he hadn't known a thing about letters; he could do everything with numbers, from adding to subtracting, from multiplying to dividing, and even get a square or cubic root! He easily handled the computer now, looking for subjects Yugi asked him to investigate himself. He enjoyed learning about the different sciences, mostly if it was biology. Both the human and animal structure fascinated him, and Yugi could easily guess why.

"Yugi, I finished," said Yami, handing the boy a sheet of paper. Yugi liked to make him tests, and sometimes he thought of himself as his personal tutor, watching him put in practice what he'd learned.

"With these results, you're gonna be ready to go to school with me in less than two weeks!" Yugi told him. The half-wolf almost jumped up from the rug.

"You mean it?! Are you serious?! Yes!" he yelled proudly. The boy laughed at him.

"To believe that a month and a half ago you didn't want to," he spoke to himself. "What do you say about finishing that chapter from _Inkspell_, the one where we left off?"

"Sure!" Yami had turned into a very great fan of literature, and he loved when Yugi asked him to read aloud. The first book he ever read was _Inkheart_, by a woman called Cornelia Funke. He'd loved the idea of a man that could bring characters to life and make events happen just by reading aloud. He adored believing he could do that sometime.

Now they were almost at half of the book's sequel, _Inkspell_, on chapter 30, about to finish it. Yugi took the book and handled it to Yami, both sitting side-by-side on the rug.

"Page 281, last paragraph," murmured Yami to himself as he opened the book on that same page. He had a very good memory, too, so he could remember where he'd left off without having to use a bookmark. "_"Is he Dustfinger's son?" Meggie tucked her hair back behind her ear and tried to smile. "No, but guess what? Roxane thinks I am. Imagine that! Please, Meggie! Come to Roxane's, do!" He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her full on her mouth. His skin was wet with rain. When she didn't pull away, he took her face between his hands and kissed her again, on her forehead, on her nose, on her mouth once more. "You will come, won't you? Promise!" he whispered._"

Yugi listened with closed eyes to Yami's wonderful voice. He hadn't been able to imagine Mortimer Folchart's voice when Yami read, even if he had the first time he'd read _Inkheart_. Yami's voice was so very beautiful… he nearly drowned in it every time the half-wolf read aloud for him.

"There's something I can't picture," talking about the most dazzling voice in the world. Yugi looked at him. He'd told him to picture every scene he read so it became easier to understand it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Where Farid kisses Meggie on her mouth… I can't quite picture that," spoke Yami softly, as if he was afraid the scene would come true right before his eyes. Yugi blushed deeply. "I mean, I remember when Asato kissed this girl, Luna, from the brigade, on her cheek, but he never kissed her on the mouth."

"Asato had a girlfriend?" asked Yugi, trying to change the subject from the kiss.

"I think she was, but I'm not sure," replied Yami. "Anyway, a kiss on the mouth—how does it look like?" The human cursed himself. He couldn't ask Yami to look for it with the computer because the electricity had been failing since yesterday, so turning it on wouldn't be the wisest of choices, and even Yami knew that much already.

How could he get out of this one? He didn't want to have to _show_ Yami how a kiss on the mouth looked like! In fact, he did want to, but no way was he letting the other one know.

The truth was that Yugi had fallen deeply in love with Yami ever since he'd told him about his past. That's why he hadn't wanted him to leave; of course, he hadn't known back then what the reason was, but now he did. His heart beat wildly every time Yami stared at him after finishing a test with those eyes that said "thank you so much for helping me!"

Fate must really hate him, he believed.

"Yugi?" He came back from his world of thoughts when Yami's voice rang on his ears. "Could you show me?" Yes, fate was _so_ teasing him! It was as if a friend had told the person he liked that he wanted to spend some time with them, _alone_. What could he answer? Yes? No? Not today? 'Why don't you wait until you can look for it?'

"Uh, s- sure," he swallowed nervously. He turned to the side and told Yami to do the same, explaining that both persons had to be face-to-face. "C- Close your eyes," he said.

"Why?" asked Yami, his tone confused.

"B- Because that's what people usually do," replied the boy. Yami glimpsed at the floor before doing as he'd been told. "Stay still," Yugi said as Yami took one of his hands, making him blush even more. Softly, slowly, nervously, he began to lean in, and everything around him seemed to have vanished so that he could have this moment in privacy.

What could've been mere seconds were almost an eternity for Yugi before it finally happened.

Their lips met. Just like that.

* * *

(A/N: Oh am I such a devil! X3 Such a little evil devil I am, aren't I!! But oh, come on! You gotta love the last two lines, I certainly do! I dunno, they got this effect on you... ah, whatever! I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving on Saturday 11th to a "vacation trip" with my mom and company and I won't be back until Friday 17th, so if you don't wanna wait TWO WEEKS to know what's gonna happen, REVIEW!! X3 Pwease? I'll use the puppy eyes!! -uses cute lil puppy eyes- Review! :D)


	11. A Confession and Some Imagination

(A/N: Woot! I did it! I managed to update before leaving! -happy dance- I'm sorry that this chapter seems kinda rush, but I know most of you will love it! n.n The end's kinda funny, though, but this chapter's very romantic, in my opinion -innocent smirk- X////X enjoy! :D)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 10**

Why hadn't he done this before?

This so called kiss was much better than he'd thought. Oh, Yami, you still had a lot of things to learn! Yugi's lips were soft against his own. He wanted to taste them, to know what was Yugi's taste…

He embraced the boy's waist and Yugi circled his neck, deepening the kiss. Yami's tongue flicked out and licked the boy's lips; how sweet they tasted; earning a moan in response. Yugi felt how the heat on his face increased as he opened his mouth for the intruder.

He tried to pull apart, and he managed to do so briefly (standing up), but oh no. Yami wouldn't have any of that. He practically followed Yugi up and kissed him again, trapping him on his arms against the wall and hearing him moan again.

When both of them finally parted, they were blushing crimson red. Yugi stared into the beautiful eyes he loved to see everyday.

"So, that's a kiss?" asked Yami between heavy breaths.

"Y- Yeah," he replied. "That's p- practically what a k- kiss in the mouth looks like," he said.

"Well," began the half-wolf, grinning at Yugi, "I think I like it."

-

Explaining what love is was actually an easier task than he believed.

Yami understood Yugi and his feelings, accepted them, and returned them. He'd been glad he had asked him what a real kiss looked like; it had set them off in the right direction.

Learning had never been this fun. Especially if it was cooking.

"And then you just put them in the water," said Yugi as he finished explaining to his now boyfriend how to make soup. Boyfriend… he liked the sound of that…

"You're such a good teacher," purred Yami, wrapping his arms around his little love's waist from behind. He chuckled at seeing Yugi blushing. "You're adorable with red," he teased, earning a brighter blush from Yugi. "It suits you."

"Suits you better," replied the boy, turning around so they were face-to-face. "Your eyes agree with me," he said as he caressed Yami's face, kissing his cheek briefly.

"So, teacher, am I now ready to go to school with you?" Yami kindly returned the kiss.

"I'm proud to say that you are, Yami," answered Yugi. "I bet you'll be the smartest guy in the whole school."

"All thanks to you." The half-wolf smiled tenderly and pressed a kiss to the human's lips.

-

The sun stroked Yami's face through the window of his boyfriend's room. He turned around and smiled when he found Yugi, with his back at him, sleeping safe and sound beside him.

As a wolf, he'd slept on the rug next to the bed. The first weeks as a human, he'd been resting at the living room's couch. But after Yugi's love confession, the boy had insisted that he slept with him, and of course he hadn't even hesitated in accepting.

"Yugi," he whispered, slightly shaking the human's shoulder. "It's time to get up, my love, or we'll both be late." Yugi shifted and slowly turned around so he was facing Yami.

"Good morning," he greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." Yami kissed his forehead and got up. "I'll go take a shower and then to make breakfast, 'kay?" He kissed the boy's nose and walked out of the room, directing him one last smile before leaving.

Yugi had never felt any happier in his entire life. He still remembered when he'd come back home and see Yami patiently waiting for him. Of course, he'd still been a wolf back then, but now he was a human. And from this day on, they'd spend most of their time together, or at least most of it, without having to worry about anything.

Uh, oh. There was one more problem to resolve, though.

How would he explain his absence and the new guy that seemed to know everything about him? Ah, first he'd take a shower. Then he'd think about the rest.

-

"Something smells really good," said Yugi as he entered the kitchen, sniffing the air. Yami was making breakfast, like he'd promised, already dressed in a uniform. Even though it was Yugi's, it was a bit too big for him, but it fit Yami perfectly. "What are you cooking?" he asked, taking a place on the table standing in the middle of the room.

"Your favorite," said the half-wolf teenager while putting a plate with two eggs in front of Yugi. "I hope you enjoy them."

"If you made them, I'm sure I will," relied the boy, smiling at his housemate. "Thank you."

"It's fair," said Yami, sitting at the chair next to Yugi. "You did feed me all those days I was a wolf."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you starve, you know."

"I know." Yugi blushed at the smile and look Yami shot him. He really loved his eyes; his crimson-red eyes. The silhouette he'd imagined before seeing Yami's human form only had those eyes; he hadn't been able to imagine the rest; and he'd been in love with them ever since the first time he ever saw them.

"There's one little problem," he muttered under his breath, but with Yami, it wasn't necessary to talk out loud so he could hear.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain the reason I was gone for so long, or the fact that you, for instance, look like my long-lost twin," he spoke quickly that even Yami had a bit of trouble making it out.

"Oh, don't worry about that," assured his boyfriend, kissing his forehead again. "I got an idea."

"And may I know what that idea is about?" Yami chuckled.

"Just finish eating. Leave the rest to me."

-

Should he be nervous? Well, he wasn't. Why was everybody always so worried and nervous about their first day in school? Yami wasn't; he was _excited_ and happy. Besides, he'd get to meet his love's friends. If they were his friends, they had to be good people, right?

Yugi was looking down as they walked, probably wondering how Yami would explain everything. This made him chuckle, and he wrapped an arm around the little one's shoulders, saying something like "remember, leave it all to me" before removing his arm.

"Yugi, there you are!" He saw Yugi lifting his head at the voice of a white-haired guy waving at him, a worried look on his face. The stranger stopped in front of them, not seeming to notice Yami at all. "Where have you been? Jou and I've been so worried about you! You never answered the phone and nobody could contact you!"

"I'm sorry, Ryou," apologized Yugi, smiling guiltily.

"Oh, who is this?" asked 'Ryou', finally glancing at Yami. Yugi bit his lower lip, something that meant (as Yami had realized) that he was out of words.

"I'm his cousin," answered Yami quickly. "I must say that I'm responsible for Yugi's absence."

"Are you?" Naïve he was.

"You see, um, Ryou, right?" The white-haired nodded. "My name is Yami, and I moved here some time ago. You see, my parents sent me with my cousin because they thought I was lacking education." He tried not to laugh at hearing the surprise Yugi was trying to hold back. That was the good thing about being half-wolf, you could hear things nobody else could. "So, Yugi was absent because he was teaching me everything he knows, and it took more than we both thought. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Ryou. "Well, I'm glad that at least it was nothing grave, but how come neither of you ever answered the phone?"

"The thing is," hurried Yami before Yugi could begin to think about what to say, "that we've been having some difficulties with the electricity, and if you hadn't mentioned it, we would've never known you had even called."

"I see!" Yes, definitely naïve. "All right, then, Yami. Welcome to Domino City!" Ryou held out his hand and Yami shook it with his just like Yugi had taught him. ("That's what you do when you meet somebody. I don't know why, though.")

"Thanks, Ryou, I appreciate the welcoming." As he said this, Ryou turned back again, waved at both of them, and left.

"I can't believe you thought of all that!" cried Yugi, admiring openmouthed the 'creativity' of his boyfriend.

"Let's say that you taught me well," replied Yami. "And Asato used to do this _all_ the time. When you spend years with someone, you tend to learn how their mind works."

"Yeah, I bet you do," said his little one, kissing his cheek briefly. "And just wait until you meet Jou!"

Yami smirked to himself. If Ryou had been this fun to fool, he couldn't wait trying with this "Jou" guy.

* * *

(A/N: Yami's such a BAAAD boy!! X3 Oh, well, he did it for his little one :P I told you guys that the romance would come -MUCH- sooner than in S-AHS, ne? n///n Review, people!! I'd like to see lots of yourr eviews when I come back! See you next week -I hope with another update-!!! REVIEW!!! :D)


	12. Jou's Such a Big Smart Ass

(A/N: I _freaking_ HATE to go on vacations!! Why? STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK COMES BACK!! I had so much friggin' trouble on thinking about this chapter! I mean, I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out, but I feel it could've been better. -sighs- Don't be afraid of telling me if you got any complaints, I'm a big and bad updater...

Anyway, we get to see Jou being a smart ass bastard XD in a good way, somehow. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, only this plot. Enjoy! :3)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 11**

Why, oh, WHY IN THE WORLD had their schedules been different?! Screw whoever had wanted to pull them apart! How dare the freaking secretary?! How dare she give Yami a different schedule than Yugi's?! How was he supposed to be with his love if they didn't even have the same classes?! DAMMIT!

Yami was in a rush of hysteria. He really, _badly_, wanted to kill somebody. And he really didn't want to look like a bully on his first day at school. Too bad, but he _would_ unless he found something else to let go of his anger.

But oh, he had a class with that Jou guy Yugi was friends with. Fooling Ryou had certainly been amusing to him—probably it wouldn't be different with Jou.

The annoying bell rang. Thank God he had a 5-minute-break between each class or he wouldn't have the chance to see his little one, therefore, causing him to maybe have a heart attack. Because, well, what was an eternity of more (now annoying, also) knowledge without his little one?! NOTHING!

"Yugi!" yelled Yami as he met up with Yugi next to his locker. They had agreed on being the first ones to go out of the classrooms so they could have a bit of time for themselves.

"Yami! I missed y—" But before Yugi could say how much he had missed Yami, the half-wolf pulled him into an embrace and deeply kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his smaller lover's waist and brought him even closer. Yugi was caught off guard but returned the kiss nonetheless.

"Damn the human need to breathe!" cursed Yami once they pulled apart due to lack of air.

"I'm sorry for the different schedules, if I had known…!" began Yugi, but his boyfriend kissed him before he had any chance to finish.

"It's not your fault, little one," he said tenderly, kissing him one last time before completely separating from the boy. "I'll leave now."

"Can't you stay for just a couple of more seconds?" asked the human with pleading eyes.

"I wish I could, Yugi, but we gotta keep this cousin-thing going on or we'll both be in trouble," replied Yami, and Yugi nodded in agreement. The half-wolf kissed his cheek once more before leaving, adding, "I swear that I could kill that freaking secretary on her sleep, I bet it'd be _so_ much fun!" The boy laughed and watched as his "cousin" left. No more than 5 seconds later, the halls were filled with students.

_I'll miss you again,_ thought Yugi as he made his way to his next class. Then the bell rang, indicating that everyone had to be back at their respective classes.

-

"So, ya must be Yami!" Yami looked up at the blonde that had called his name. "Heard ya're Yuge's cousin, dat right?"

"That's right," replied Yami. "And you might be…?"

"Jou, Yuge's otha best friend 'sides Ryou!" answered Jou, holding out his hand while Yami shook it. "Nice ta meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too, Jou." He knew he had thought about fooling the blonde, but now he didn't feel like it. He somehow felt he had met Jou already. "Had we met before?" he asked bluntly.

"No, don't think so, man," said the other one. "You look familiah, though." While Yami visualized himself as a wolf, he imagined Jou as probably a dog. It was weird to imagine people other than himself as animals, but something about this guy made it easier.

And didn't wolves and dogs come from the same animal family?

"I feel like ya and me're gonna be good pals!" cried Jou enthusiastically.

"I somehow feel the same, Jou," remarked Yami as they finally let go of their hand-shake. And he wasn't lying. He really did feel like he'd be good friends with Jou, even if he didn't quite know him yet.

They would've started a friendly conversation if the teacher hadn't entered the classroom in that same instant.

-

"I'm glad that you finally got to meet Jou!" almost yelled Yugi when his boyfriend told him about his encounter with the blonde.

"I think I could actually be good friends with _your_ friends," stated the half-wolf. "Ryou is a bit naïve, but he's a good person. And Jou seems like the type of guy that could do anything to cheer up the people he cares about."

"They're both the best friends I could have," said the boy, and at seeing Yami's combination of a glare and a smirk, added, "You're my _cousin_, Yami." He would've said boyfriend if they hadn't been surrounded by the rest of the students.

"I know that." Yugi tried his hardest not to blush in front of the entire school that was by some reason starting to look strangely at him.

"What if they don't like me after all?"

"Yami, don't say nonsense! Who could possibly _not_ like you?" Yami smiled kindly.

"Thanks, Yugi," he said as casually as he could so everybody around thought they were really talking to each other like cousins would. "So, I'll see you later?" whispered the crimson-eyed in a tone that made Yugi blush.

"Okay," he whispered loud enough for only Yami to hear. If his lover hadn't nodded, he would've never believed he had even said something.

_Missing you again._

-

_I miss you too, Yugi._

It _was_, indeed, also amusing to fool Jou. Yami actually thought the blonde might be a bit smarter. He told exactly the same story he had told Ryou, and Jou swallowed it much easier than Ryou had.

"Can't believe Yugi taught ya ever'thin' in justa month 'n half!" he exclaimed while the half-wolf tried so _badly_ not to laugh at his surprise. How he loved the way it echoed in his ears… such naïve friends his little one had.

Nonetheless, they were very good friends, and he was glad he'd get to be their friend too.

"He's a very good teacher."

"I know, he once taught me when I was failin' History," added Jou. "And ya're not his cousin."

"He said I—whoa, _what_?!" Yami was definitely caught by surprise by Jou's statement. He laughed nervously. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Man, ya mighta fooled Ryou, but ya ain't foolin' me." Yami swallowed harshly. "Saw the way ya looked at him on da hall, 'n it wasn't like cousins." The half-wolf was even more surprised when he felt his face heating up. "Not even like relatives, more like l-o-v…"

"Okay, okay, shut up!" yelled Yami, covering Jou's mouth with one hand. He turned around to make sure nobody around could hear before taking his hand back.

"I knew it! Ya guys ain't family!" murmured the blonde triumphantly.

"All right, no, we aren't!" replied Yami just as low. "But you gotta promise nobody else will hear this, you got it? Yugi can get in serious trouble!"

"Ya could too, man."

"So what?! As long as Yugi doesn't result harmed, I'm completely fine." The half-wolf looked down when he felt he couldn't hide his blush anymore.

"Ya're a really good pal, bro," said Jou in now a normal voice smiling. Yami slightly gasped at hearing Jou use the word 'bro.' He would've never guessed he'd felt the same big brother he'd felt in Asato in another person, much less someone like Jou.

"Thanks, Jou." He smiled back.

"But I swear ta ya, man, if ya break Yuge's heart, I'm gonna surely kick your ass." The crimson-eyed couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips and suddenly turned into a laugh.

"If that does happen, which I hope won't for some eternity, I'll gladly let you beat the crap out of me, he responded, and he and Jou shook hands again.

"By da way, I promise I won't say a thin' 'bout ya guys," promised the blonde, taking his hand back.

"Yugi is—" He quickly corrected, "_We_ are lucky to have a friend like you, Jou," thanked Yami, pulling his own hand back.

"No problem, man."

"But if by some reason you break that promise, _I_ shall be the one to beat the crap out of _you_, whether Yugi agrees or not," he laughed.

"Agreed!" laughed Jou, and they both went back to their seats as the class began.

_And I'm still missing you, my little one._

_

* * *

_  
(A/N: Lol, bet ya guys didn't think Jou would find it all out on his own, did ya? X3 Oh, well, at least he's still as a loyal friend as ever. And YES, wolves and dogs DO come from the same animal family. I believe wolves are dogs' ancestors -I LOOKED IT UP!!- and I got inspired after Yami Mizuki's review for last chapter! n.n That'd be the reason why Jou could read Yami so easily XD Review, guys! Please forgive me about my freaking late update and REVIEW!!! T-T -btw, any complaint can also be given through a review- :D Review!!)


	13. One of the Good Guys

(A/N: Whoo! I'm on the run again! XD Honestly, I don't know why it's easier for me to write a chapter for Codename instead of one for S-AHS... in any case, here you go! This story is now been dedicated to a.k.a Abi-chan and MysticGreyWolf! I love you both, girls. thank you so much!! n.n I love to write in Yami's POV, seriously. Oh, and an... intriguing character will be introduced here! He's vital for the story's side-couple!! Enjoy! :D)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 12**

**Yami's POV**

_Cold hands touched my skin, staying on my forehead. The touch sent some shivers down my spine, and as I waited for Kanika to growl or react, I remembered that she had just been killed before I fell asleep. I slowly opened my eyes, wanting to know who had woken me up._

_It was a big mistake to look._

_I immediately crawled back until I touched the stone wall. Master had entered my cell… a- and t- touched me. I felt so disgusted—even if it had just been my forehead, I felt sick whenever he touched me—nausea began to fill my stomach._

"_Oh, my, did I wake you up, my child?" _

No, please, don't call me your child!_ I thought, shaking with fear. _I'm _not_ your child!

"_I am so deeply sorry, but I thought that crying that much would give you a fever," he said in that horrible, evil voice I hated to hear everyday. "And of course, we would not like our only positive prototype to get sick, would we? Although, I know for sure that our treatments could quickly cure you." My fear grew when he moved even closer to me, so I turned my face away and closed my eyes, tears escaping from them._

Go away!_ I pleaded._ Go away, leave me alone! _I begged. _

"_Oh, so you still have some tears to shed, do you not?" His breath reached my face. No, no! If he touched me again… if he touched me again…! I felt the claws growing out of my right hand. "Is something wrong, my child?" As I opened my eyes again, I saw his hand reaching up to my face._

"DON'T TOUCH ME_!" I yelled, and without knowing what I was doing, my clawed hand scratched his face, leaving a three-lined scar from his forehead down to his chin. He took a few steps back, touching the blood now dripping from the scar._

"_My, my, my, what have we here?" he questioned aloud, his fingers bloodstained. I bit my lower lip, but he kept staring at me as if waiting for me to say something else. His bloodstained hand reached for me again, and my reaction was the same; except that this time, I scratched his hand._

_Master moaned in pain and pulled his hand back. It felt like a déjà-vu… I clearly remembered the day I was first transformed into a wolf. I remembered Kanika biting him to protect me…_

_This went for her._

"_I SAID DON'T _FUCKING TOUCH ME_!" I yelled, tears spilling down my cheeks. I was tired of allowing him to do whatever the hell he wanted with me. Bro had not been afraid of him… so why should I? The fangs on my mouth grew and I growled at him._

"_You are becoming a rebel, Yami," Master spoke, my name sounding bitter with that evil voice he had. "I certainly do not want my only positive prototype to be a rebel." The fake worry and concern he always used when talking to me completely left, and both were replaced by hatred and anger. "I do hope you change that attitude of yours," he added, walking out of my cell, "or I will be forced to take drastic measures." With a loud _clank_, the bar door was closed. _

_I couldn't believe what had just happened. Master had lost control over me… he couldn't control me anymore!_

"Always fight, Yami, and never look back! We, the brave Wolf Brigade, will _not_ be defeated!"_ Asato's voice echoed in my ears. He was right—I had to keep on fighting._

_For the first time in five years… I had finally defied Master._

I woke up with beads of sweat running down my temples. My harsh breathing made my chest hurt, and it took me a while to get it under control. I sat up and brought a hand up to my forehead.

"Yami?" Yugi's sleepy voice sounded next to me. He slightly opened his eyes and worriedly looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I… it's nothing, little one," I reassured him, smiling to prove my point. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine, Yugi," I remarked, getting out of the bed. "But I need to get my mind off some things." He stared, confused, at me as I put my tennis shoes on. "I'll go for a walk, okay?"

"No!" I didn't even have time to notice him before he was standing in front of me, his hands on my chest. "You can't go outside! Why if those guys are somewhere around?!"

"Don't worry, I can hear them a hundred miles away," I sort of lied. I couldn't hear _that_ far away, but why should I worry him more than he was already? "I'll be fine." Yugi looked down, then up to me again.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, all right? A- And that you'll come back as soon as possible!" he stuttered, tears welling on his eyes.

"I promise it, my little one." I took his hands, removing them from my chest, and kissed away his tears. "I promise I'll come back to you," I whispered, kissing his lips. After we pulled apart, I convinced him to go back to sleep. And so I left to the forest.

-

Why had I dreamed with _that_ day? One of the most frightening experiences of my life… It was the first day I stood up to Karan, and that was the day I decided I would escape no matter what. The memories of his cold hands and his evil voice still haunted my mind.

I shook my head. That was the past, I didn't have to be worried about it anymore! I stopped in front of a tree and laid my back against the trunk. I just had to relax, to stop thinking about my past and focus on the pre…

"There you are! I thought I'd never find you, you know!" I could swear my heart stopped beating.

They'd found me.

I looked around, focusing on the direction where the voice had come from.

_Where are you, where are you?_ My eyes settled on some bushes in front of me. _There you are._ The claws of both of my hands grew, and I felt my fangs growing, also. Growling, I lunged at the bushes, smiling to myself when I had whoever had found me thrown to the ground, my clawed hands holding his arms down.

"What the _bloody _heck are you doing?! God dammit, get the hell off me!" I was surprised when I saw that the guy wasn't wearing one of those weird lab coats all of the crappy freaks used. The fact that most surprised me was the fact that he looked very, _very_ similar to Ryou; except that this guy had a much fiercer expression on his face.

"Who are you?!" I growled, still not letting him go.

"I'm not one of the fucking lab freaks, if that's what you're wondering!" My expression softened slightly. He didn't look like one, either. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"The name's Bakura," he answered. "Now, would you be so kind to _get the fuck off me_?!" His anger left me in shock.

"S- Sure," I mumbled, standing up. He did pretty much the same. "How do you know about the lab freaks?"

"Guess why, genius," Bakura said sarcastically. "I was also kidnapped to be used in their DNA mixing experiments, but I managed to run away."

"How long were you there?" I asked, intrigued that someone other than myself had been able to escape.

"Three weeks' time."

"Three weeks?!" I echoed. Who the hell was this guy to have escaped in just three weeks? I lasted _years_ trying to! Well, of course that 10 centuries ago, people didn't know as much as people nowadays did.

"Surprised?" he asked at seeing my reaction. "I should've known."

"You said you were looking for me… why?" I questioned, curiosity killing me.

"Well, guess that I wanted to meet the first and only person that had been able to escape from their labs," he answered. "Besides, running away was better than having them using me as a weapon." This clicked on my mind.

"So you're a positive prototype?"

"Not a prototype, I'm not," he replied. "I'm a full creation, man, believe it or not." I let out a small chuckle. Yeah, I remembered the lab freaks calling me a prototype when I made my escape, and the first thing I thought was that I wasn't a prototype, but a creation now. "But yes, I was positive."

"Do you, by any chance, know who is the _other_ positive prototype?" Bakura looked at me.

"_Other_ prototype?" he repeated, mostly to himself. "Oh, right… they did say something about another positive prototype after the 4831. There are few things I know about him. One, he's the lab freaks pet, he does everything they tell him to. Two, he's the one that apparently confronted you when you escaped." The memory was not a pleasant one. The picture of a brown wolf flashed in my mind. "Three, his prototype number is 5310."

"5310…" Then I did what Yugi had done to figure out my name. "If we turn those numbers to letters…"

"And four…"

Bakura and I stared at each other as both of us came down to the same answer.

"His name is Seto."

* * *

(A/N: Whoo-hoo! The main bad character was now introduced!! Bet you guys weren't expecting that! X3 Aw, poor Yami! That Karan guy gives me the creeps! That makes me proud of the villain I created! XD T.T Bakura's "one of the good guys"... well, he's on the good side, but that doesn't make him a good guy! XD Next chapter will be about Yugi and Ryou meeting Bakura! And BTW, thanks for those of you that voted in my poll! :3

P.S. The ones that are like really big fans of South Park... how old is Ike Broflovski? I believe he's 3 years old, but I'm not sure... can anyone help? Anyway, review, guys! I really like how this chapter came out, so please tell me what you think! REVIEW!! :D)


	14. Interrogating Bakura

(A/N: I mean it, why am I suddenly not having trouble at all in writing, ne? DX It's driving me crazy... anyway, I gotta go to school tomorrow, my classes were suspended due to the swine flu thing and we didn't go to school for the past two weeks, so before going back to my HELL DAYS of fucking school, I decided to update! Sorry it wasn't S-AHS, but after the sex issue I'm gonna start having trouble when writing their chapters -cough:my mom keeps watching me when i write O.o:cough- I deeply apologize T.T

Anyway, don't pay me no attention :D Enjoy!)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 13**

**Yugi's POV**

"No, no, no, absolutely not!" I cried out.

"Yugi, why not?" argued Yami.

"Because…" I lowered my voice. "He freaks me out!"

"Just think that he's, I don't know, Ryou's twin!"

"Ryou would _never_ have a twin like _that_!"

On his walk through the forest, Yami had found another guy like himself, called Bakura. This Bakura had the same resemblance to Ryou that Yami had with me. The only problem was that he was honestly scaring the crap out of me, and still that way, Yami wanted him to live with us! What was he thinking about?!

"He doesn't have the buckle anymore, those lab freaks will never find us!" repeated Yami.

"How do you expect me to agree on having a _complete_ stranger living with us?!" I replied.

"We can interrogate him if you want to!"

"Yeah, we could, but he could lie."

"Y'know, it's not like I wanna be a bother, but would you guys keep it low back there?" 'Bakura' said from outside my room. I frowned.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" I whispered angrily.

"Yugi, look, I'm not comfortable with the idea, either," began my boyfriend, "but he's one of my own. I know that it's really not a great idea, but if those freaks find _him_, they'll find _us_. I'm sure Bakura could swear he'd never say a thing, and even though I believe him, three weeks didn't give him the enough time to know what they're really capable of."

Even if I hated to admit it, he was completely right about that. The only choice we had was to have him living with us.

"Fine, he'll stay until we've settled everything down, okay?" Yami nodded and gave my forehead a kiss.

-

"So you guys want me to go to that school of yours, isn't it?" asked Bakura as soon as we finished explaining him the whole deal. "And I'm supposed to agree with that?"

"Listen, Bakura, if you want us to stay a secret so that we aren't kidnapped again, you've got to follow some rules," said Yami. "And one of those rules is to live a normal life, and that includes going to school."

"All right, all right, geez," groaned Ryou's-evil-look-a-like. "You guys are way too paranoid."

"We wouldn't have to be if there wasn't the fact that you could still be followed by those freaky lab guys," I remarked, making him groan again.

"Besides, school's not so bad," said _my_ look-a-like, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Then he turned to me. "Of course that it would be a lot much better if I could see my cute little one all day long," he added, kissing my face.

"Oh, _please_, get a room you two!" Bakura growled, falling back onto the floor while covering his eyes. Yami and I just laughed.

-

Some hours later, since it was about 5:00 am, we began the interrogation in the living room, each of us making a different question.

"How old are you?" asked Yami.

"19, almost 20," answered Bakura, lying back on the floor.

"Where are you from?" My turn.

"This is Japan, right?" he asked instead of answering.

"A very remote area of Japan," I specified.

"I'm from England."

"Whoa, what were you doing here, so far away?" questioned Yami.

"I wasn't that far away. I'd gone to Egypt to investigate about my ancestors, and while visiting a tomb, I was suddenly kidnapped and brought here. It was just yesterday that I escaped, so I knew nothing about where I was or how to go back," said Bakura. "But I guess that now I'm not ever going back."

"Were you in school before being kidnapped?" I wondered.

"I actually dropped out in the middle of high school because it bore me, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"No, he's not," said Yami with a bit of sarcasm, but I knew he was telling the truth.

"Shut up," replied the other half-wolf. Well, at least they were already 'getting along.'

"What color is your fur when you turn into a wolf?" I asked bluntly.

Both Yami and Bakura shot me glances, but Bakura's was more like out of annoying.

"_What_?" he questioned, not clearly believing what I'd just asked.

"I'm just… curious, you know," I answered. "Yami's fur is black with yellow and purple spots, so I was just wondering what color is yours."

"You can't be serious."

"Bakura, just answer the freaking question!" demanded Yami.

"Fine, all right! It's white, okay! Would you stop fucking yelling at me?!" I'd never seen such anger outbursts in my life.

"Just… wait here, all right? I'll be right back!"

**Yami's POV**

Yugi went to his room and stayed up there for some good ten minutes, which were nothing but awkward silence between my "brother" and me. If he was also half-wolf, he could practically be considered as my brother, like wolves considered all the other wolves like their brothers. I'd bet Kanika and Silver would've thought the same.

"Do you look like this?" When Yugi came back, he had a blank-sheeted notebook on his hands, holding it so that we both could see it. He'd drawn a white wolf with a fierce look on his brown eyes. I assumed he'd drawn what he thought Bakura looked like when phased.

"Now that's what I meant!" said Bakura, smirking at the picture in front of him. Yugi had caught his murderous eyes just the perfect way.

"Oh, no, there's no time to sleep anymore, so we better get ready for school," said my dear Yugi while the white wolf just groaned once again.

-

"So he's Yami's brother?"

"And he's visitin' too?"

"But why does he come from England and Yami doesn't?"

"He doesn't look like mah pal Yami here, eitha."

For the second time, I'd made my move by fooling Ryou and Jou. Although I was sure that Jou would question me about the truth later, Ryou's face was priceless as we told him about my "brother."

I had the slight impression that he wanted to get to know Bakura fondly, and this suspicion was supported by the fact that even when I was more than 10 feet away from them, I clearly heard Ryou asking Yugi if he could tell him more about Bakura because he was too afraid of asking the white wolf himself.

Besides, he also wanted to know the reason as to why Bakura looked strongly like him. Yugi turned to see me with that look that said "I need your skills here!" I chuckled slightly and after mouthing the answer, I heard his response.

"A very strong coincidence," he told Ryou, and I couldn't stop laughing at the surprise that followed it.

"Those lab freaks better make an appearance or I'll look for them myself and ripe their throats open!" yelled Bakura as I guided him to the reception so that he could ask for his schedule. "I'm not gonna waste a very worthy time of my life if it's not even worth it!"

I didn't know if he was just trying to be rude or if he was just insane. I had no wish to see them making an appearance, much less if they actually found us. But about one thing I was completely sure: they wouldn't give up until they did. We were two rebel prototypes that had escaped from their labs, and that was definitely not good for them.

In any case, I'd have to sleep with an open eye these following days.

* * *

(A/N: Hm... was that ending line powerful? I wanted it to sound powerful, like Yami's not gonna let these guys get any closer, but I'm not sure, I think it does... anyway, Bakura's an ass, and I know you Bakura fans just love him that way XD LOL. Aww, ain't that cute? Ryou's starting to develop feelings for Bakura! n.n CUTIE!! X3 REVIEW, PLEASE!! Oh, I'll make the same question I did for S-AHS, and it's really simple, guys!

Would you like a **_LEMON_** in this story? JUST SAY YES OR NO! Don't say "it depends on this and that" because I will know when the right time is for the lemon to occur! I actually got it planned, I MEAN! DX Just "yes" or "no"! Leave the rest to me, ne?!?! Other thing: just because I'm still a teenager DOESN'T mean I'm not ready to write a lemon! Someone made a comment about this on the other fanfic and it seriously offended me. I AM READY, ok? I'm not _that_ innocent! O.o I've read pretty many lemons myself X3 REVIEW PLEASE!! AND JUST SAY YES OR NO! XP)


	15. Silent Farewell

(A/N: -laughs nervously- Haha... so, I know it's been like ages since I last updated, and for that, I'm REALLY REALLY TRULY VERY DEEPLY SORRY!!! T.T I'm aware that I'm like the most pathetic author here... but I hope you still haven't lost your faith on me!! D: Okay, um, this chapter might make you cry, so I'm now warning you: THE END IS NOT PRETTY. BTW, there won't be a lemon here or in S-AHS. I decided not to do them, but there'll be mentioning of it, of course. I hope you somehow enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait -which I don't think so...-

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 14**

For the next few days, Yami and Bakura took turns to keep guard. They were in a greater danger now: two of the only three positive prototypes were free, and the lab freaks wouldn't let it stay like that. Oh, no; they'd look for them and bring them back, even if it was the last thing they did.

"I can handle all of them myself!" Bakura had said when Yugi suggested the idea.

"No, you can't," Yami had replied. "I stayed with them 13 years of my life. I know what they're willing to do." The albino hadn't been able to say anything afterwards.

This night, Yami stood outside the window, in his wolf form, his ears paying full attention to his surroundings. The past nights, he'd been hearing strange sounds, and he wanted to make sure it was nothing to really worry about. He turned his head back, listening to Yugi's calm breathing, which assured him the boy was asleep. He suppressed a sigh.

He didn't want to put Yugi in danger. The human had only helped him, and what had he done in change? Lock him in a fight against some guys that wanted to take revenge. This wasn't what he had planned… not at all.

_CRACK_

Yami lifted his head.

_What was that?_ He moved his head further, focusing on that little noise. _Where did it come from?_

_CRACK_ again.

It sounded as a broken small branch, but then again, that didn't make him feel any safer. His clawed paws scratched the soil beneath him. He saw a shadow behind a tree.

_Come out, you lab freak. I'm prepared for you._

"Yugi?" Huh? That voice… it sounded familiar… The shadow suddenly took the form of a known albino, and he wasn't talking about Bakura. "Yugi!"

_That's Ryou! What in the world is he doing here?!_ Yami wondered as his heart beat normally again. Ryou stopped in front of him; a few scratches and bruises on his face and arms; looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Oh, but of course. There was a wolf standing right before his eyes, how could he not be scared?

The wolf climbed up the window and got inside Yugi's room, nuzzling his head with his nose to wake him up.

_Yugi, wake up,_ he called to his little one. The boy stretched his arms and lazily opened his eyes, rubbing them in the process.

"Yami? What's wrong?" he asked between yawns.

_It's Ryou, he's here,_ answered the half-human. Yugi's eyes widened and he immediately got up from bed, running out of his room and through the main door.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" At seeing Ryou's bruised face, he gasped. "What happened to you?! Are you okay?!" Yami came out of the house as well, making the albino step back. "Don't worry, Ryou, he's not dangerous! He won't hurt you!" He sat down next to Yugi to prove what his 'master' had said.

"Y- Yugi, y- you have to help me!" said Ryou at the edge of tears.

"Why, what is it?" Yugi helped his friend to get inside and served him something to drink while he sat down on a table. "Now, tell me what happened," he indicated, sitting in front of him.

"I… I was a- about to g- go to bed when I h- heard voices coming in f- from the living room…"

"Ryou?" Both humans turned to the hallway to see Bakura standing next to Yami, now in his human form. "What are you doing here?"

"He just began to explain me," said Yugi, turning to Ryou again.

"All right, sorry I interrupted," replied Bakura, taking a seat next to his human look-a-like. "You may continue." Yami felt that he would be able to talk calmer with the albino next to him, and so it was: Ryou didn't have as much trouble speaking.

"S- Some guys were in my house…" he began again. "I w- went to the living room t- to see if they were robbers—but then they attacked me!" Tears fell from his eyes. "T- They were too many, and they kept calling me 'prototype'!" Bakura immediately looked at Yami, who nodded in response. "They w- were wearing these strange lab coats, and they tied me up…"

"How did you get here?" interrupted Yami, arms folded across his chest.

"T- They suddenly let me go, and the first thing I thought was to ask for help… t- that's why I came here," responded Ryou. The crimson-eyed frowned and bit his lower lip.

_They somehow found out he knows Bakura,_ he thought, _so they let him go. They knew he'd go to him for help… they knew Bakura would be staying with Yugi and I… They know where we are._

And they were outside already; he could hear them.

"Shit!" he cursed out loud before phasing almost immediately while he made his way out of the house. Bakura, not wanting to get behind, followed Yami's steps. Ryou stared openmouthed at the door.

"Y- Y- Yugi? D- D- Did Yami and Bakura just…?"

"Ah, heh, yeah, I think there's something I should tell you…"

"Why did Bakura and Yami turn into WOLVES?!"

"All right, all right, just calm down!" cried Yugi. He took a deep breath. "Listen, it's a very long story, but those freaky lab guys are trying to capture Yami and Bakura. They were both kidnapped to be used in DNA-mixing experiments and now they can turn into wolves. However, those guys want them for their own purposes, and since both of them escaped, they want to capture them again. Oh, and they're not really brothers and Yami's not my cousin."

"But why did they attack me?" questioned Ryou, not really wanting to hear any more of the story.

"They must have confused you with Bakur…"

_BAM!_

Time seemed to stop in a sudden.

"T- That was a gun, right?" asked Yugi nervously. Before the albino had any chance to respond, Yami and Bakura came in through the window, both of them panting and barely standing. "Yami!" He knelt next to the black wolf while Ryou copied the actions towards the white wolf. Soon, though, they were holding their look-a-likes instead of the animals.

"What happened?!" yelled the white-haired, doing an effort to help Bakura to stand up.

"We heard gun shots, are you okay?!"

"We're fine…" said the half white wolf. "One of them shot us, but it luckily missed…"

"They followed Ryou here," mumbled Yami, leaning on Yugi for support. "W- We managed… to send them away… but more of them will come back…"

"And when that does…" Bakura finished, "I don't know… if we'll be able to stop them then."

-

After explaining in detail the story to his best friend, Yugi invited Ryou to stay the rest of the night at his home. He believed it was safer if the four of them stayed together; besides, Ryou felt safe enough having Bakura around. Both humans took care of the slight wounds the wolves had received in their fight against the lab freaks.

Bakura was now sleeping, having Ryou watch over him. Yami was staring through the window, probably waiting for their attackers to come again.

"Yami?" He turned back at hearing his little one calling him. "They didn't do you major damage, right?" He smiled kindly.

"No, Yugi, only a few scratches, but nothing serious." Even after it was his fault this had happened, Yugi still cared about him. "You should go to sleep; meanwhile, I'm gonna take a look around to—"

"NO!" Yami stopped short. "Why do you want to get back there?! It's very dangerous to just go off and wander around on your own!" The boy threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him. "I want you to stay here, with me! I love you, Yami, I don't want to lose you!" The crimson-eyed returned the embrace, pulling Yugi a little bit closer.

"I love you too," he whispered before pressing his lips to his human's.

Their kiss soon grew much more desperate, and Yugi stepped back until he'd reached his bed, pulling Yami down with him, his hands tangling in the other one's hair. The boy whispered a sweet nothing into the half-wolf's ear, tears raining down his cheeks, kissing him afterwards.

He let out a moan as soon as Yami began to kiss his neck and rid him of his clothes, decided to follow the sweet nothing Yugi had begged him to do.

-

The sun was just rising when the crimson-eyed woke up. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his little one safely sleeping beside him. Yami caressed his face carefully. How could he have brought so much danger upon such an innocent human? He had to make him safe again… he owed it to him.

After putting his clothes back on, he left the house as silently as he could. When he closed the main door behind him, he knew that there was no turning back now. He had to do this… for Yugi. Being miles away already, he felt the pain Yugi was suffering when he woke up and didn't see his boyfriend next to him. He heard the boy's cries, the sobs, the begging—he _felt_ it all—but it didn't stop him.

He kept on walking, and just at the moment he felt the heartache of their now broken pact did he know Yugi would be safe. He'd asked Bakura to take care of him and Ryou; the freaks would follow him, not them, so they should be secure. Yami almost went back at barely hearing his love's words ring in his mind…

But for once in his life, he kept the promise he'd made to Asato:

He didn't turn back and just kept on walking.

* * *

(A/N: OMG! You goddamned bastard!! How dare you leave Yugi!!! DX But he did it to protect him, give him that. NO WAY! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!! T-T I know, I know, don't tell me. You can visualize the last two parts however you want to, I'm just making something clear: the pact between Yami and Yugi is now broken because, well, Yami LEFT. So now he cannot feel what Yugi feels or hear what he thinks. Still, I'm pretty sure you can all guess the "sweet nothing" Yugi asked him to do, I'll give you a hint: it starts with S and ends in EX! There, DON'T KILL ME, 'KAY?!?! Please, I just did what I had to! Stay tuned for the enxt chapter, AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!! D: REVIEW!!)


	16. Captured

(A/N: Okay, I TOTALLY know I should be updating S-AHS, but I just don't know what to write next! If you noticed, I erased one of my fanfics, but I might upload it again when I have the time. Sorry about that, I just don't think I can handle 3 uncompleted fanfics at the same time TwT Codename's probably missing like 3 or 4 chapter, maybe. No, they might be 5... could be 6... Agh, going back to the subject, you might not like this chapter at all, the end's kinda... I don't know... just read it, please!!)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 15**

**Yugi's POV**

"Yuge, ya even listenin' ta me, pal?!"

"Eh?" I blinked. "S- Sorry?" Jou let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dude, ya been pretty distracted lately, somethin' da matter?"

Something the matter, you ask?! Yes! Last week, I woke up just to find out Yami had left without saying a freaking word about it! Neither Ryou nor Bakura knew the reason, either, so how the hell do you think I would be?! Stupid, idiot, _bastard_ Yami! Why would he just leave like that?! He should've at least said _something_! And to top it all, our pact was broken! I knew it the minute I felt an enormous hole in my heart… it was worse than death…

"No, everything's fine, Jou," I replied, pissed off at the inside.

Now I felt like I couldn't even stand the mentioning of his name.

"By da way, what happened ta Ya—"

"You guys, there you are!" Ryou began to be around us a lot more since that day; he'd started to live with me and the white wolf, too. Whenever Jou was about to ask about _him_, he'd get in the way and distract him with another subject. Bakura was also around Ryou and me much more than before.

"I got a bad feeling, so the wisest thing is to keep an eye on both of you," he'd said, and it'd made Ryou probably the happiest person alive. Seeing the two of them together made me angry.

It hurt me.

Not the fact that they were together… but the fact that they reminded me of how I felt when _he_ and I were together.

It hurt me. It really did.

-

I kept drawing during the next days. And every drawing was of this certain wolf with crimson eyes that I couldn't erase from my mind. Each drawing I did would end up ripped in pieces and in a white bag of trash. I had no clue as to why I did those sketches, but I couldn't stand having them in front of me. It was too much of a burden.

I'd just finished tearing apart another sheet of paper when I heard footsteps coming closer to my room. I sat down with my back against the bed and put the sketchbook on my lap.

"Yugi?" Ryou knocked at my door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Ryou." I saw his white hair pop into my room, and soon, my friend was seated next to me. "What is it?"

"Are you having dinner with us tonight?" he asked. I shook my head slightly.

"I don't think so," I answered, beginning another sketch. Ryou let out a woeful sigh.

"Yugi, look, I know that it's hard for you and everything, but you just have to keep going, you know." I scratched the sketch with the point of the pencil. I hated when he did this.

"I'm just not hungry right now, all right?!" I yelled, tired of his games. "What's the problem with that?! I'll have dinner later, for now I want to be _alone_!" I stood up, and while throwing the sketchbook on the bed, I made my way downstairs. And when I was about to open the main door…

"Hey, hold it, kid, just where are you going?" asked Bakura.

"For a walk," I replied.

"Then Ryou and I'll go with you."

"No! I—can't I be alone for just 10 minutes?!"

"10 minutes where you could get captured? I don't think so, kid." He was tiring me as well.

"I'll be careful!"

"Being careful's not enough. Listen, I'm keeping an eye on you until Yami comes ba…" By the time he got to say _that_ name, I'd grabbed a knife and thrown it right at his head. Too unfortunately, he was able to catch it before it got to him.

"_His_ name is _forbidden_ to pronounce while you live on _my_ house, you got that, dog?!" I didn't even wait for him to give me a response; I just opened the door and walked out.

-

_Like he's ever coming back, anyway,_ I thought as I walked through the forest. The tears had begun to form on my eyes, and I did my best to hold them back. I wasn't going to cry for him anymore.

After all I did for him, after everything I went through to help him… was he planning to leave since the very start? Then… But why would he do what he did? Why would he tell me that he loved me? Why would he protect me if he was going to leave?

Why?

"You bastard," I muttered, trying to swallow my tears. "You sick and twisted bastard…"

I leaned my back against a tree and slid down to the ground, burying my face on my knees. All of a sudden, I felt a sting on my neck, as if an insect had bitten me. I rubbed my skin, but I found a dart on my neck, so I took it out. _What in the world?_

And then my vision was blurry… another sting… I couldn't see anything…

It all went black afterwards.

-

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I just threw a pair of darts at him; looks like they were useful." What? W- Whose voices were these? Where was I? What had happened?

"Hey, kid, wake up!" When I tried to open my eyes, my vision was still pretty blurry, and all I could see were two guys holding my wrists at my back and another one holding my hair. I realized I was on a cliff, far away from the forest, and I really didn't want to know what was down this cliff.

"Where's our prototype?" asked the one in front of me. I didn't answer. "Answer, kid! Where's our prototype?!"

"I don't know," I said, realizing who they were looking for.

"Stop lying! Tell us where he is!" yelled one of the ones at my back.

"I'm telling you I don't know!"

"Well, perhaps your friends _do_ know, right?" Friends? Oh, no… "Bring the other two!" In the blink of an eye, I saw Ryou and Bakura some feet away from me, both with their wrists and ankles tied up.

"See the mess you caused?!" argued the white wolf. "This happened because of you!"

"Now, you might probably remember where 4831 is," said the one holding my head, harshly lifting it up. "Don't you remember yet?!"

"I swear that I don't know!" I cried out. The guy put a knife next to my neck.

"You got three seconds to tell us what we want to know or I'll have to slash your throat!" I bit my lip so hard that I think it drew blood. "One… two…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" In a flash of black, the three men surrounding me were on the floor, twisting in pain. Then the image of a black wolf materialized in front of me. It couldn't be… there was no possible way it was…

"Y- Yami?" But how? Our pact was broken, I could no longer hear his thoughts… how had he found me? How had he known I was in danger? I felt him biting whatever was holding my wrists together. Suddenly he moved away, and I immediately heard a gunshot.

"What's going on here?" Out of the blue, a brown-haired man was in front of Yami, and he had a gun on his hand, his eyes glaring murderously at him. They were much more of a killer than Bakura's; they also looked terribly familiar. Something clicked on my mind, and it all fell into place. The night I dreamed with Yami, the night before I first met him, he was on a cliff with a brown wolf. This was the same cliff of the dream, and this guy was that brown wolf!

"5310!" said Bakura, Ryou doing an effort to stay behind him. So this was the other positive prototype he'd spoken of? He paid the white wolf no attention.

"Are you surprised to see me, 4831?" Yami growled at him. The brunet turned into the brown wolf and I felt like my dream was repeating itself right in front of my eyes. But this time, instead of not doing anything, both animals instantly lunged for each other. I couldn't see; I didn't want to see Yami getting hurt again. A painful howl reached my ears, but I didn't have the courage to find out whose it'd been.

"AAHH!" I was finally able to open my eyes. Yami was holding with both hands to the edge of the cliff, and the brunet was staring down at him.

"Farewell, prototype 4831!" The brown wolf stomped his foot on the ground while I caught a glimpse of Yami's hands letting go. The scream as he fell down pierced my ears and sent chills down my spine. One of the guys on the floor was now holding my head again. He forced me to stand up, and as he held my head, he took me to the edge of the cliff so that I could see Yami's fate. My eyes widened in disbelief.

He'd fallen above many rocks, and some had crossed his arms, legs, and chest. His eyes were slightly opened, but they were not moving; his body was completely bloodstained. I let out a yell and the tears began to flow down my cheeks as the three of us were pulled away to who knows where. But I still denied believing the truth.

Yami…

He was dead.

* * *

(A/N: This was probably the most OBVIOUS thing that could've happened. Yami left, Yugi was taken as a bait, Yami took the bait, he was caught on their trap, and he's now dead. . . . That didn't sound good...

Oh, COME ON! You think I'm just gonna kill the good guy and let the bad guy alive?! ABSOLUTELY NOT! But! To know what happens, you have to review!! BTW, if you want something special to happen in S-AHS, please let me know, I seriously need help. REVIEW, please!!)


	17. The Comeback

(A/N: I KNOW I should be working on **S-AHS**, but as some of you might've noticed from my profile, it's **ON HIATUS**!!! I'm sorry, but I got an enormous writer's block on it and I wanna finish this fanfic before going over to it again... GOMEN!! TwT Anyway, I had both fun and trouble writing this chapter, but I liked how it came out *which is weird for me most of the time*!! So, I hope you like it too!)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 16**

**Yami's POV**

Nothing…

There was nothing else.

Only darkness, death… that was everything I saw.

I should've known that this would happen sooner or later. How could I have been stupid enough to leave Yugi alone? I didn't ever think those freaks would go behind Bakura too, but they did. And now not only they got Bakura, but they have Ryou and Yugi as well.

Yugi…

_I'm so sorry._

I didn't want to get him involved; I only wanted him to be safe—and now I couldn't protect him anymore. It was useless, I couldn't even move! I wasn't strong enough to battle that prototype 5310; he'd defeated me… and probably killed me too. Why would those freaks want Yugi and Ryou if they were just humans? I understand that they had used them as a bait; a bait that had worked much too well; but why would they need them when they already had Bakura?

I sighed to myself. If I was dead, why did I see only darkness?

"Oh, come on, Yami! You can't really be that pathetic, now can you?" I blinked at that voice. The darkness had suddenly turned white—I sat up, strangely because according to my memory, I'd recently fallen to my certain death! "Geez, I thought you wouldn't get up!" I looked straight ahead, and saw the one person I actually never thought I'd see again.

"A- Asato?" There he was, standing in front of me with that crooked smile he'd had when Donovan shot him. "But how? Oh, no, I'm dead, aren't I?!" Asato laughed widely, throwing his head back.

"No, Yami, you're not dead yet." He offered me his hand and I took it to stand up. "But you will be if you don't wake up soon!"

"Why do you mean, 'if I don't wake up'? I don't understand what _you_ are doing here in the first place!" Then I heard a howling, and these two familiar wolves stood next to each of his sides in a sudden.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten them, eh?"

"Silver! Black!" I knelt down as Kanika put her paws on my knees and licked my face. I could almost cry from joy. "I've missed you so much!" My wolf looked at me and pulled back her lips in an attempt to smile. "But I still don't comprehend what's going on. If I'm not dead, what am I doing here? What are all of you doing here?" Bro laughed again.

"You see, after we died, our souls remained somewhere between life and death, and so we've been watching over you and the lab freaks all this time," he said.

"All this time?!" I shockingly echoed.

"Listen, brother, by the time you escaped the lab freaks, they'd somehow been able to copy the genetic code your and Black's blood created. With that same genetic code, they managed to create the prototypes you already know: Bakura and that 5310 guy," Asato explained.

"What does this have to do with…?"

"If you'd just stay quiet! Shut up, I'm trying to tell you something important here!"

"Ah, s- sorry!" Bro smiled that crooked smile again, but then the smile faded away.

"The thing is that they want to start a war, Yami. And with that genetic code, they're gonna turn as much humans as they can into what you are: a half human-half wolf hybrid! So think about this," he paused. "What do you think they need your friends for, if they're 'just humans'?"

His question hit me as a slap on the face at the same time realization did so.

"They want to turn them!"

"Exactly!" agreed Asato. "Listen to me; you _can't_ allow them to turn your friends into these hybrids, little brother. The good news is that whenever they use this genetic code, they must wait to use it again, since it needs to be 'recharged.' You still follow me?" I nodded in comprehension. "But they are now trying to create a double of this code in order to have a faster creation of hybrids. And if they somehow create this double, then it's all over! There'll be no way to stop them!"

"So I have to interfere in their creating of this copy, right?" Bro nodded. "All right, don't worry, I got it!"

"You better," he said, the crooked smile forming across his mouth. "And now, I'm afraid I must leave you."

"What?" Asato put his hand on my shoulder.

"I trust you to stop this terrible and idiotic war from happening, so you better not fail us, you heard me?" Kanika licked my face again, and I patted her head.

"It's kind of hard to see you leaving again," I muttered at the same time she whined.

"But we're not leaving you!" he said, laughing. "We'll always be here with you," he pointed to my chest, "in your heart. Don't forget that!" I smiled and stood up.

"I won't!"

"All right," Asato and the two wolves turned away, and they all began to vanish. "Ah, and by the way," bro turned his head around one last time, "wake up, little brother."

Darkness followed after they disappeared yet Asato's last words echoed in my head.

_Wake up, little brother. Wake up… wake up…_

"Wake up!" Bro's voice had faded away, but the words were still there, ringing like bells. "Yami, hey, pal, wake up! C'mon, man, don't do t'is ta me! Get up!" That voice… I felt something tugging at my shirt. "Dammit, pal! Wake up an' get on ya feet!"

Jou?

My eyelids fell and I tried to open them again. Jou grabbed my hand and moved it slightly.

"I know ya there, man! So get up!" I sent all my energy to my eyes, and slowly, they began to open. "Ya can do it, pal! C'mon!" The light of the sun shone right through my orbs. I knew I was alive as soon as the pain came back to my whole body. "Haha! I knew it!"

"J- Jou?" My broken voice let a groan out of my mouth. "W- What are y- you doing here?"

"I'm apparently savin' ya life! Now c'mon!" He took my arm and pulled me off the rocks that had gone through my arms, chest, and legs. He put one of my arms around his neck. "I don' get how ya still alive, but I'm glad ya're! Where's Yuge?"

"Yugi…" Everything bro had said to me came back to my mind. "J- Jou, Y- Yugi… h- he's in danger," I spoke. "H- He and R- Ryou and Ba- Bakura… t- they're all in d- danger!"

"Whaddya mean?" Suddenly, the pain grew stronger, and I realized that my wounds were starting to heal themselves, covering the holes in my skin that had formed from the impact. I noticed how Jou stared at the hole in my chest that was slowly starting to vanish. "A'right, dat's da scariest t'ing I've evah seen."

"Jou, I- I know I told you that Y- Yugi and I a- aren't cousins, but t- that's not the whole truth."

"Oh, yeah, I t'ink I saw dat a'ready!"

I chuckled slightly, and after taking a deep breath, "You see…" I summarized the whole story, including what I'd told Yugi and what Asato had told me moments before.

"So now ya gotta stop dese freaks from gettin' dat code's copy, a'right?"

"That's right," I nodded.

"'kay, coun' me in!" he said.

"What? Jou, you can't come with me! It's much too dangerous!" I argued.

"Dude, I told ya I'd beat the crap outta ya if ya broke Yuge's heart, and ta me, seems like ya did! But instead, I'll help ya beat dese creeps!" I looked down.

"I'd rather have you beat me up than putting another friend in danger…" I smiled to myself and looked up at him, "but I guess that you aren't gonna listen to me, anyway." Jou chuckled.

"See? We know each otha perfectly 'nough to battle side-by-side!"

"Right!"

"So, wolf boy, what do ya t'ink ta do?"

I bit my lower lip. I had no idea on how to get inside the base, and we also had to take Yugi and Ryou away before the lab freaks turned them into hybrids. I knew how hard it was to listen or focus when recently turned into one; I'd experienced that myself. We couldn't let them work with the creation of the double, either. If they got to create it, then we'd definitely lose.

Something clicked on my head. I smirked to myself.

"What? Ya got an idea?"

"Oh, of course I do," I answered. There was a door through which only the lab freaks could enter. No wolf or human had ever gone through it, only the people who had a freaking lab coat on.

"So? Tell me!" I turned to Jou, still smirking.

"Okay, this is what we'll do."

* * *

(A/N: YEAH, BABY! Yami's back on the road! X3 Ah, sorry, I got carried away n.n;; I said it, right? Did you really think I would kill Yami just like that?!?! HELL NO! It's not like I can, anyway! I like happy endings, sad endings depress me and I hate them DX Oh, well, please review, you guys! BTW, I really liked the chat between Yami and Asato :D REVIEW!!)


	18. An Old Foe

(A/N: GUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSS!!!!!! All right, all right, explanations first!

Okay, so, I've been dead for quite some time, GREAT NEWS! DX Okay, uhh, I'll be having a sleepover at my house tomorrow and I'm leaving to LA on Thursday and not coming back until next Tuesday or Wednesday, which means I'll be off the comp for almost a week, which is SO NOT COOL D: Anyway, I decided that to repay you all for not updating S-AHS for HOLY SHIT NEARLY TWO MONTHS O.o I might as well make it up to you with another Codename chapter, which I hope you all like ^^;;

OH GOD this is the first chapter I've ever edited this much... it was first going to be like 2-pages long, but then I had to cut it down to keep it in the 3-pages-long limit I got for most of my chapters. IN ANY CASE, a lot of surprises on this chapter! Enjoy!)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 17**

**Yugi's POV**

I know that I really didn't show it… but when Yami showed up to rescue me, even after he'd left… it made me incredibly happy. I think I was so caught up in my thoughts and anger that I wasn't able to show him how happy I was to see him again. I had never wanted him to leave, to begin with. If I'd just—if I'd just showed my joy…

But now it was useless. Yami was dead.

My heart ached at the mere thought. The picture of the fallen wolf was stuck in my mind, appearing every time I had slightly forgotten it. The tears kept flowing down my cheeks; I didn't think they would ever end, anyway. And it's not like I cared if everyone saw them or not. The shackles around my wrists weren't helping me, either.

"Where are we being taken, 'Kura?" asked Ryou.

"To their freaking base, Ryou," answered Bakura, who had started to be called 'Kura by Ryou. "At least, that's the only place I can think of."

"But why would they take us all there?" The white wolf sighed.

"I have no idea."

Although they were almost right next to me, their voices sounded like whispers, as though they were so far away from me.

After the horrible death we'd all witnessed, the lab freaks had done nothing but get us inside the back of something that looked like those vans they use in movies when a kidnapping scene rolls around. Bakura and Ryou sat together close to the doors.

I, instead, sit with my back at them and my eyes set on the corner.

"Yugi?" called my friend from behind me. "Yugi, are you okay?"

In any other situation, I would've lied. But my chest and heart hurt so badly that I can only think about telling the truth.

"No, Ryou, I'm not okay," I replied, nothing more than a whisper.

"Yugi, it wasn't your fault," he continued. "You didn't know that would happen; there wasn't anything any of us could've done."

"I know," was my only answer, "yet that doesn't make it any better."

**Yami's POV**

"Awright, so, what was ya plan again?"

If I remembered correctly, only the people wearing a lab coat could enter the base through one of the secret back doors. On one of my escape attempts, I'd come across that same door, but it'd been closed, unlike all of the other ones. Of course, I'd always been caught before getting to the exit.

Jou and I were currently hiding behind some bushes as we observed the scene we had in front of us. Some of the lab freaks were taking out some stuff from a vehicle that looked like a van, and I couldn't help but wonder if Yugi and the two albinos had been brought in that thing.

"Okay, we need to get inside, but we can't without one of those," I said, pointing at one of the lab freaks carrying stuff into the base. "If we get them, we're in."

"An' just how we gonna do dat?"

"Well, that's more than easy!" I answered with a smirk. "We'll just have to beat 'em up and take the coats from them forcefully!"

Jou returned the smirk.

"I like da idea!"

**Yugi's POV**

I didn't even notice when we were put in these cells. But the moment we were, I sat with my back against the wall and my head thrown back for support. I was staring at the ceiling, not paying much attention to my surroundings.

"Goddamn it, you idiot! Did you kill him?!"

"No, stupid! He's been like that ever since 5310 finished off 4831!"

The only mentioning of the bastard that killed Yami sounded like a knife was been stuck inside my chest. Even if I thought about vengeance, there was nothing I could do now.

"Well, you better make him react! The bossssss doessssssn't like it when hisssss plansssss are ruined!"

That hissing… that horrible hissing… why did it sound so terribly familiar? The sound of a rattle followed it—it reminded me too much of a rattlesnake—it sounded way too alike.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!"

The door to my cell opened.

"Kid, get on moving!" I heard. Did they think I was just trying to fool around? If I could've moved any part of my body, I would have immediately slapped that son of a bitch.

"You better cooperate with usssss, or our masssssster won't be pleasssssssed!"

"Does it look like I care about your master?" My voice was again a hoarse whisper.

"What did you say?!" That did it.

"Are you deaf, you bastard?!" I yelled, looking straight at him. "Does it look like I fucking give a damn about your master?!"

"You insssssolent brat!" Then I felt the stinging pain on my cheek. When I was able to react, I noticed that the guy that had been hissing… had the tail of a _rattlesnake_.

He was a half-snake.

"W- Who are you?" I questioned, out of stupidity than anything else.

"We're loyal servantssssss of our massssster!" said the snake, his tail wiggling on his back.

"And who's your master?!" I cried. "Why does he want me?! What does he want me to do?!" Panic was filling me; I couldn't keep a calm and straight attitude at the moment. I was actually very frightened of what might possibly happen to me.

"Well, well, well; seems the kid's one for questions, eh, Nyoka?"

Nyoka? That name was familiar as well as the horrible hissing.

"At leasssst we got him to react," he said.

"Yugi!" called Ryou from the cell next to mine. "What are you going to do with Yugi?!"

"You'll find your answers soon enough," added his companion. "But now, we must do a quick experiment on him."

My eyes widened: I didn't like how that sounded.

**Yami's POV**

The lab freaks had no experience in hand-to-hand combat. It looked like they were only trained to treat with humans and wolves… and obviously, with hybrids like me. But fighting was not part of their training, so it seemed to us. Jou was ecstatic with the victory.

"Now we need to get inside and rescue Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura," I said. Luckily, the coats we'd stolen had hoods with them, so disguising our identities and getting into the base was easier than we'd both thought. When the chance got around, we separated ourselves from the rest and hid on a hallway.

"So now what?" asked Jou, zipping down his coat. I began to sniff, taking off my own.

"If I can recognize Yugi's scent, we might be able to find him and the two albinos," I explained, lifting my head slightly to better catch it. "Found it!" I called when I got a hold of my sweet Yugi's scent.

The closer we got to the scent, the worse it was for me. My most painful memories were born within these walls, and infiltrating inside them was not an easy job for me. But if it was of any help for my love… then it was worth it. Finally, we were few steps away from where the scent had taken us. And there I saw it.

The experimental prison where I'd been transformed into a wolf with Kanika's blood rested before my very eyes. It made me shiver briefly, goose bumps running down my arms. My eyes widened in shock.

Yugi was put on it by two lab freaks—two that seemed deep and horribly familiar to me… I caught sight of a syringe being brought closer to his neck, and I heard Jou calling my name as soon as I made a run for it. If I allowed them to turn him into a hybrid… if he wasn't positive, though… Before I'd realized, it was already too late.

The painful scream my love let out pierced my ears. I couldn't do anything but watch and fight against those that dared to try and get me while Yugi was being turned into what I was: a half-human, half-wolf hybrid. When I regained conscious of myself, in front of me stood a gray wolf.

"NO!" I yelled. He was looking everywhere, just like I had done the first time. "Yugi!"

"My child, it has been so long!" My heart skipped a beat. "I thought you were dead, but it looks like you have indeed become much stronger." I could've recognized that voice anywhere… "Turn around and look straight at your former master, Yami,"… yet I didn't want to.

But doing as instinct told me, just like the very first time I'd heard _his_ voice, I turned around and saw the one man that had made my life miserable during 13 years; the man whose mere presence had made my heart beat wildly with fear when I was a child. I saw his eyes, and even now, they still showed no emotion at all. My voice was broken when I spoke.

"Karan."

* * *

(A/N: OH MY GOSH D: DX Lemme explain here: KARAN IS SUPPOSED TO BE _DEAD_!!! Along with Nyoka and Donovan!! who, as you might've guessed, is the other lab freak that put Yugi in the experimental prison!!  
Cuz, people... IT'S BEEN MORE THAN TEN FREAKING CENTURIES!!!!!!!!!

DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! How are they alive?! I'll explain it all next chapter! but I'm like effing proud of the villain Karan is, so I decided to give him a major role in the story AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME D8 Don't worry, Seto will still be one of the main antagonists! I'll bring him back into the story by the next chapter, I hope...

Guys, I got news for ya: this story has at LEAST two or three more chapters *I'm going with minimum 3* and mostly three or four. SORRY to all of the fans, I'm just letting you know on advance so that it doesn't surprise you much when it ends--A-NY-WAAYYY I love snakes. I just noticed... SORRY ABOUT THAT I DIDN'T WANNA SAY THAT! o.O Please REVIEW!! And thanks for reading! :D REVIEW!!! XP)


	19. Chapter 18

(A/N: if I weren't about to fall asleep right on my laptop's keyboard, I'd write a whole explanation like I always do, BUT! I'm as tired as HELL T^T the only thing I'm telling you is that this chapter isn't really great or anything... I just did it so that you guys could know what happened next.

WARNING: CLIFFHANGER AT THE MIDDLE. So, you've been warned, and I won't have next chapter probably for some time... like I said, school is starting to get heavier *I WANNA SLEEP* and it's taking hours off my sleep! DX not to mention I got stuff to do on the afternoon BUT ANYWAY enjoy the chapter and try to make it last until I can write the next XD)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 18**

Yami's whole body was shaking with both fear and shock. There, in front of him, stood his _Master_; the man that had tortured him during 13 years; the man who'd had him locked away from the world; the man who had _killed_ his brother…

"Karan," he spoke, his voice broken and dry. He couldn't believe it. How had he survived all this time? _Why_ had he survived all this time? And… And Nyoka and Donovan as well… Why? How? Karan smiled emotionlessly, his hands on the pockets of his lab coat.

"I am glad to see you have been doing well, my child," he said.

"I'm NOT your child!" yelled Yami, feeling a strong sense of déjà-vu filling up his system. He brought a hand up to cover one of his eyes, from which tears were threatening to fall down.

He was scared. No, it was more than that. He was _fucking frightened_.

"Oi! Leave me 'lone, friggin' lab freaks!" Yami turned around just to see the now half-snake hybrid and Donovan holding Jou down to the floor. His eyes went to Yugi, who was staying on his place, maybe too confused and shocked to move away.

"Leave them all out of this!" he cried, biting his lower lip. Karan exhaled, but the emotionless smile was still on his face.

"And I thought you had really become stronger," he sighed. "But somehow, you are still that child, are you not?" Yami took a step back, his arms and legs shaking. "Remember that day, Yami? Although it was so long ago, do you still remember the old times?"

Anybody who knew him would've been more than surprised to see his expression on that moment.

His face had become the one he had when he was only 6-years-old. The memory of the metal doors opening, the first time he heard Nyoka's hissing next to his ear, how Kanika had been hurt, Asato's look as he challenged the man… such painful memories… and they were all coming back to him.

"NO!" Yami screamed, falling to his knees. His eyes darted everywhere, yet the images wouldn't go away. Thousands of flashbacks ran through his mind, and he felt as though he indeed was that small child that had entered the base right beside his older brother. He felt so small, so vulnerable, so defenseless…

Yes, he was _fucking frightened_.

"STOP IT!" Whatever Karan was doing, it was driving him crazy. The memories so vividly repeating themselves before his eyes couldn't be a trick from his mind. The bastard definitely had something to do with it. "STOP, STOP THEM!" he cried, hands grabbing his own head as if it could explode any minute.

"Get onto your feet, lad!" Yami's eyes widened.

Those words…

"NO!" The crimson-eyed shook his head wildly, the tears now falling without anything stopping them.

"Look up at your master, Yami."

"SHUT UP!" replied the half-wolf. That thick and evil voice was penetrating his ears, ringing on his insides like annoying bells that would never stop moving around. "Shut up, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_! You're not my master! Y- You can't control me!"

Who was he trying to fool? Karan had him wrapped around his finger with no trouble at all.

"Yami," he repeated. "Look up at your master." And just like the first time he'd been ordered by that voice—his tears ceased completely, drying themselves on the half-wolf's cheeks—Yami did exactly what he'd done that time.

He obeyed, and looked into his master's eyes.

**Yugi's POV**

_Yami, Yami!_ I tried so hard to call his name.

I didn't know if it was part of the being a half-wolf thing, but everything seemed way too clearer to me. The sounds were a lot louder, too. What… What was happening to him? He kept yelling at that man, and it suddenly made me realize that he was the one who had planned to make Yami a wolf.

It hurt me to see him like that. He looked so vulnerable… so weak…

I spotted Jou very close to the cell where Bakura and Ryou were still being held captive, and I saw the two freaks, including the half-snake, holding him down to his knees. He was struggling to speak, but the snake had his tail around his neck, its rattle rapidly wiggling around, as if he was ready to strike.

Suddenly, Yami looked up, and I caught a glimpse of his eyes—and they weren't the crimson I loved to see—they were black, completely stripped of emotion.

"Get onto your feet, lad," repeated the man, and Yami did as he was told, not hesitating even for a second.

The bastard had my boyfriend in some sort of trance.

I didn't care if only a day ago I'd been pissed off at the mere mentioning of his name; I wasn't going to let the freak take control of him if I could do something about it!

It was a lot harder to move in all fours. Now I understood why babies found it so difficult to learn how to walk. Luckily, everybody was staring at how the bastard was manipulating Yami, so I could give a few steps before getting a hold of it and nobody really noticed it; except for Jou, who was able to slightly glance at me.

"Very good, my child." I lifted my sight from my feet and saw Yami kneeling in front of his "master", his face looking down and his hands resting on the floor. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from growling out loud. When I got my hands on the freak, OH, he'd pay BIG TIME for hurting my Yami like this.

When I made sure I was close enough for a strike, I bent my knees and lunged myself towards him.

-

**Normal POV**

"'Kura?"

"What is it, Ryou?" asked Bakura, an arm around his shoulders, holding the albino protectively to his chest.

"What did those guys do to you when you were here?" The white wolf breathed deeply, looking at Ryou.

"It's not a pleasant memory," he began. "You see… I didn't really tell the truth to Yami and your friend," he said, leaning his head against the wall.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryou curiously, trying to move closer to Bakura.

"I told them that I'd dropped high school because it bore me, but that was a lie." The human albino kept his eyes locked on his face. "The truth is that I dropped out because I needed a full-time job to help an ill relative of mine. And I also went to Egypt, but not to investigate anything, as I told your friends."

"Why was it, then?"

"I'd heard that if you discovered something of value, you could sell it and get paid good money… I needed the money, I realized I could steal something that archeologists hadn't found yet and sell it to some museum or… well, something of the sort."

Ryou had told himself he wouldn't judge Bakura as he wouldn't judge Yami, either. Both had their lives, both had their pasts, their decisions, and their reasons. It didn't concern him in any way.

"When I came out, with an old necklace, I was suddenly caught by these two guys that seemed they were up to no good," continued the hybrid. "The bad thing is that, as much as I hate to admit it, I was no match for them. They were stronger, faster, I didn't even know what I was fighting against."

"And that's when they brought you here," concluded Ryou.

"And that's when they brought me here," agreed Bakura. The human clung to him with both hands, which were together thanks to the shackles around his wrists.

"I'm afraid, 'Kura," he said near tears.

"Don't worry," he felt as the arm around his shoulders pulled him closer. "I'm not gonna let them lay a hand on you," said the half-wolf hybrid, kissing his look-a-like's forehead gently. "They'll have to kill me first if they even dare to touch you."

"'Kura, don't say that!" begged Ryou, looking up at Bakura. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"I won't," reassured Bakura, smirking. "I'm not the same guy they easily kidnapped a bit more than 3 months ago. I'll beat them up so badly they won't know what hit them!"

"'Kura…"

Because of some reason, Ryou had to smile at this. He was really glad that he'd met Bakura. Beside him, the human felt like nobody could even get close to him. It was a sensation he'd never felt. Beside Bakura…

Beside Bakura, Ryou felt _safe_.

* * *

(A/N: Awww BakuraxRyou *forgot the name of the pairing O.o* fluffiness!!! X3 Okay, there you have it, now click on that button with the "Review" word on it CUZ YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO 8DD Sorry 'bout that XD enjoy the chapter AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! see you!)


	20. Inside My Soul

(A/N: Yay!! I'm back with another chappie! ^0^ :D Ahh, I loved this chapter, seriously. I don't know, it's cute *for most part, anyway* and fluffy! 8D

READ THIS IF YOU WANNA GET WHAT'S GOING ON! Okay, this first part and the one in italics are situated inside Yami's soul, so on the first part, he's a child, and on the italics one... well, you'll have to read to find out :P Y'know, like that episode in Soul Eater where Maka enters Chrona's soul? Yeah, like that... kinda...

PLEASE READ AND ENJOY! :D)

* * *

**Codename, Wolf 4831**

**Chapter 19**

Yami had his arms wrapped around his knees.

He was in a white room, much like where he'd been when he thought he'd died.

There wasn't much he could do now, except sob. His fragile legs were shaking, and he pulled them closer to his chest. He was again his 6-years-old self: that little child that had lost everything without being able to stop it; that little kid that was utterly scared of what life would put him against. He brought his hands to his face and covered his eyes; he'd be ashamed if someone saw him crying.

"What are you doing?" Yami looked up, and there stood a boy, probably a year younger, that was quite familiar; he had beautiful amethyst eyes staring down at him, and his smile was as honest and innocent as it could be.

"Yugi," Yami spoke the name in a whisper. Embarrassedly, he glanced to the ground again. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Yugi as he got close to the child.

"For failing," said the crimson-eyed. "I wanted to protect you like Bro did with me… but I failed. And now there's nothing I can do." He buried his wet face on his knees. "It's over. Master won."

"Don't say that!" Yami was taken aback. The Yugi infant angrily stomped his little foot on the white floor, a frown that seemed more like a mad pout planted on his expression. "The bad guy hasn't won yet! You have to keep fighting!"

"Ican't," muttered Yami rapidly—so much that Yugi didn't understand it—glancing away.

"What did you say?" Yugi took a step closer. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I can't," repeated the child, louder this time.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that? I still couldn't hear you!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid!" he yelled as his tears fell onto the cold ground, his hands covering his face once more. "I'm terribly frightened!"

"What are you scared of?" questioned Yugi while sitting right beside his look-a-like friend. He put a hand on the older child's knee when he got no answer. "Yami?"

The crimson-eyed hiccupped as he let out a small sob.

"Yugi," began the boy, still hiding his face. "I… when I was taken to this base, I- I didn't—_never_ thought I'd lose everything I'd known. And now that… now that I finally found someone I really wanted to protect… I couldn't!" Yugi heard as his friend sniffled, beginning to cry even harder than before. "I don't want to see my friends die like Bro! I don't want to see how much I failed them! I MYSELF DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

His shoulders were shaking.

Yugi had never seen someone as afraid as Yami seemed to be. Not only his shoulders, but also his whole body was trembling with fear. The amethyst-eyed boy, with a decisive and firm yet kind expression playing at his face, carefully moved his arms and skillfully wrapped them around Yami's torso, burying his head on the crook of the older boy's neck.

"You won't," whispered the infant as reply. "I trust you, Yami." The crimson-eyed stopped his tears briefly; hesitating for only a slight second, he returned the embrace, leaning his head on his friend's shoulder. "I know you'll find a way to save us all."

"But I can't even save myself…" muttered Yami to himself, a water drop escaping his left eye.

"Follow your heart, Yami," said Yugi, tightening his arms around Yami's body. "You can escape his control. I know it."

"I hope so, little one," said Yami, and suddenly, his body's shaking came to a halt. Looking down at both himself and his little one, he noticed that they'd gone back to normal; he'd finally abandoned his 6-years-old self in the past.

Yugi was here with him. That was everything that mattered to him.

"I love you, Yami…" His voice—it felt good to hear his love's voice again, loud and clear. When Yugi kissed his cheek was the moment when he realized…

The fear was gone. He was no longer afraid. He could take control of himself again.

Yami, along with his boyfriend, stood up and just tightened their embrace. With one of his hands, he took Yugi's chin, lifting it so that they were facing each other. It took him no more than a second to press their lips together, placing a kiss upon his little one's mouth.

_Thank you, Yugi…_

-

Yugi lunged at the man, showing his fangs. Karan didn't even see him coming, so the now hybrid was able to easily pin him down to the floor and start ripping the flesh off the bastard's face with his new claws.

Yami stood there, his eyes still black and emotionless, staring at his master battling the gray wolf. After a short moment of struggling, Karan took the wolf's neck and threw the animal over to the other side of the room.

Then something made a small _click_ on his mind as he looked at his fallen brother.

Yugi.

"Y- Yugi," he mumbled, mostly to himself. Why wasn't Yami protecting him? Why wasn't he helping him? _Yugi…_ Why weren't his legs responding?! He had to save his little one! _YUGI!_

"Yami," spoke Karan, his voice muffled due to the hand covering his bloodstained face. "Will you do me a favor, my child?" The crimson-eyed unwittingly nodded, although hesitantly, looking at the other side of the room. "I need you to take that wolf out of my way for me, understood?"

Still not taking his eyes off the gray animal, Yami made his way towards him.

"Yami! Pal, don' do it, man!" called Jou as he was kept in place by Donovan and Nyoka, the snake's tail holding the firm grip on the human's neck, its rattle wiggling rapidly. "C'mon, man, ya're stronger dan dat!"

As he walked closer to Yugi's wolf form, he felt how he slowly started to recover his emotions… but there was Karan's control again, fighting him inside his soul. Obviously, he wouldn't let him take control so easily, yet Yami knew he could win this time.

"_You can do it," said Yugi, standing behind his lover, holding his arm. "Fight it, Yami; you'll beat him!"_

_Yami lifted his head and glanced at the monstrous silhouette in front of him. Evil, red eyes stared down at him, almost as if saying "try if you dare", a smirk shown somewhere between the darkness. The crimson-eyed was barely able to stay in place; he couldn't hide that he was afraid. However, that same fear soon vanished once more, for his little one hadn't left him, he realized when he felt Yugi's soft grip on his hand. Yami took Yugi's hand and intertwined their fingers together._

"_I can do it," he echoed to himself, tightening his fingers. "I can do it."_

"_What?" The smirk on the silhouette faded away. _

"_I can do it!" repeated Yami, louder than the last time. "I'm not your slave anymore, Karan! I'll defeat you, I can do it! I know I can!"_

"_Ha!" replied the darkness, red eyes narrowing in what seemed like anger. "We'll see about it!"_

"_Yes!" The black wolf hybrid noticed as the fangs on his mouth began to grow out, as the fur on his body started to spread out. "We'll definitely see about it!"_

_And then everything disappeared._

"No…" Karan saw Yami stopping.

"Yami, I just told you an order," he said calmly. "Follow it."

"No." The crimson-eyed clenched his fists. "No!"

"Yami!"

"SHUT UP!" In what could've been a mere flash, Yami's claw reached his former master's face, earning him another scratch and a painful moan before retreating back to his little one. He knelt down next to Yugi and slightly shook the animal. "Yugi… Yugi, my love, wake up, please…" A soft whine penetrated his ears, and a wave of relief washed through him when Yugi's eyes opened.

_Y- Yami?_ Said hybrid nodded.

_Yes, Yugi. It's all right. _He noticed the questioning look on the wolf's eyes. _The pact is back, Yugi, although you're one of my own now._ Yugi's lips pulled back in a smile before Yami pulled him into his arms. _Thank you, my love._

"Well, well, well," Yami quickly spun around at the sound of Karan's voice. "It seems like you managed to break free of my control." He heaved a sigh. "Too bad."

"You can't control me no more, Karan! I've defeated my fear!" The lab freak smirked. "It's time to make you pay for everything you've done!"

"Oh? I'm afraid you'll have to deal with someone else first, my child." Neither Yugi nor Yami had any difficult in recognizing the brunet bastard that came out of the shadows behind Karan. They both knew who he was perfectly well. "Creation 5310, kill them!" he ordered, disappearing into the darkness.

"It'll be my pleasure," whispered the brunet who, as far as they knew, went by the name Seto. "So, you survived, eh? Well…" his eyes narrowed, "don't think that you'll get out of this one."

"We're just about to find that out," replied Yami at the same time the two hybrids rapidly turned into their wolf forms. _It's time for payback!_

With a swift movement, both animals lunged at one another, ready to strike.

* * *

(A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! D8 Sorry about that ^^; BUT! guys, listen! Next chapter MIGHT be the last, so stay tuned! well, it MIGHT not... but it MIGHT! so watch out! X3

Please review!! :D oh, and thanks to all of those who voted in my poll! :3 and... oh, guys, THANKS for all of your reviews! I've been a total jerk now that I realize! I'd never thanked you all for your amazing reviews that keep me going, but now I will~ THANK YOU ALL!!! :D YOU'RE THE BEST! 8D x3 now I'll ask again, please review to this chappie! ^0^ and thanks! :D)


	21. Author's Note

Erm... I'm really sorry, you guys, for... y'know, for lasting FOUR GODDAMN MONTHS in FRIGGING UPDATING, but now that I look back at the story, it's like... so full of imperfections--flaws I'd like to correct, so I thought maybe I could rewrite the whole story and put it up... and I'd like to hear your opinion on this matter:

Would you like me to finish the story and then rewrite it, or would you first like me to rewrite it and leave this story as it is right now?

I know that a lot of you will say that it's my choice, but I REALLY wanna listen to what you think, guys. And, I just DON'T KNOW what to do next in this story; I mean, I DO know, but to get to that part... the details in the middle are the hard thing to come up with.

And I also know some of you may not give a damn about this, and that I shouldn't be whining...

I'm sorry, you guys. I'm sorry you have to put up with such a crappy author/writer like me. And if you have any ideas, they would do me no harm at all; I'd love to hear your thoughts and your ideas, 'kay? For the next story I put up--if I ever put up another--I'll make sure to have it well planned and have a regular basis on the updating thing, like someone once told me.

Again, I'm sorry, and thanks to all of you who have had faith in me during this story and had faith in me with Shonen-Ai High School. Thank you, guys, you're all amazing and the best thing in the whole world, and I deeply apologize yet again.

Best regards,  
Riku-chan


End file.
